Our life
by Supermoi
Summary: Two lonely sparks, a quiet evening, and a little prank, it was all that was needed for two mech to irrevocably bond their destinies together... based on a RP with a friend. SLASH, MPreg, Angst, Humor, Hurst/Comfort, and more... OC/OC
1. First Evening

**Disclaimer**: I don,t own Transformers, Only my OC Goldendeath, and Nitrowave's owned by GothGirl.

**GothGirl:** Nitrowave sat lounging in the large rec-room of the Autobot's base, his finger tracing the rim of an energon cube as he watched a holovid of some human movie.*

**Me:** Goldendeath's walking down the hallways after going back from patrol, and heading towards the rec. room. The scowl plastered on his faceplates cleared a path as he goes deeper inside the Ark. A hand on his shoulder stops him. He turns to see Prowl looking up at him with a stern and slightly annoyed expression.

**GothGirl:** Nitrowave leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs, his shock-absorber on his helm drooping slightly out of boredom. He had recently gone through a violent withdrawal and had trashed the med-bay, and was currently confined to the base for several earth weeks. His minty green optics glared at the holovid, his circuits itching to get outside and just drive

**Me****:** "What do you want?" He asked as he doesn't even slow his pace in the rec. room's direction. Prowl keep up with him with little efforts. "Your report. You have to come and give it AS SOON as you're back on base and you KNOW IT!" Retorted the smaller tactician as they reach the rec. room and enters. The golden and black Seeker got to the Energon disperser and retorted, slightly threatening. "You'll have when I'm ready and not s clicks earlier. YOU know that I only answer to Prime, Prowler..."

**GothGirl****:** The green viper's optics snapped up at the intrusion of the other two bots, tipping back further in the chair, losing his balance. With a tumble backwards he smacked into the wall, groaning softly, before shakily getting to his pedes. He wasn't supposed to be in here watching movies, and while keeping an optic on Prowl, tried to sneak towards the door as quietly as an eighteen-foot, several ton mech could.

**Me:** The tall Seeker was glaring the smaller cop car down until finally, Prowl sighed and shot back at him, angry. "Well, when Prime's not around, it's me you have to answer to, Goldendeath, and you are not an exception to THAT rule!" The cold, red optics of the winged mech seemed to roll in deep annoyance and he saw a smaller green and black robot trying to quietly sneak out of the room.

**GothGirl****:** "Er.." his optics locked with Goldendeath's as he was caught, his shock-fins going flat against his helm as he froze on the spot. Nitro lifted a finger up to his mouthplates in a "shh!" gesture, hoping Prowl wouldn't turn around to see him.

**Me:** hum, interesting... This young bot obviously doesn't want to be caught here by Prowl. The why wasn't important... for now? But it may be an opportunity. He looks awfully young to be a soldier, though... he turns to Prowl before he could turn around, catching his attention once again. "And why is it, Prowl, huh?" An almost impossible to see wave was enough to make the youngster understand to go now

**GothGirl****:** Nitro caught the wave easily and slipped out of the room quickly, thanking Primus for his training as a scout. He turned the doorframe and flashed Goldendeath a 'thumbs up', before running off down the hall to return to monitor duty. His holovid still played on the abandoned table, however, loud gunshots and the sounds of engines rumbling loudly as they raced across who knows where echoing through the rec-room.

**Me:** "What's that sound? Looks like gunfire's..." Prowl turned around and his optics focussed on the pad on the table not far away. He got to it and picked it up. Behind him, Goldendeath silently and quietly slipped out of the room as the SIC was examining the item. Ha, the fool... Serves him right! For now, he wondered who the little bot was and if he may try to speak to him as he got to his room.*

**GothGirl****:** Nitrowave slipped into the main communications and security room, leaving the door open as he quickly sat back down in front of the monitors, every so often glancing over to the door to see if anyone had followed him. He was so slagged if Prowl knew he was shirking duties.

**Me:** From his computer, Goldendeath searches the file linked to the young bot he seen on the Autobot's database. Both accessible and... Not very accessible. But he had a 'special' entry code... so, half an hour later, he had the file he wanted on his computer screen, with all the information he needed. And he was very interesting... So the bot name was Nitrowave and he was even younger than he thought. Not to mention his little 'problem'... an addiction, what interesting information. Maybe something he could use.

**GothGirl**: After several breems and no one passing by, he switched the monitor screen over to some human channel, skimming through the programs until he found one he liked. His left servo twitched every now and then, but with the help he had been getting from Ratchet his withdrawals were starting to ebb away. When they hit, they didn't cause him to purge his tanks anymore or go into full blown shakes, but he still had violent episodes. He laughed aloud at the program as he watched, one elbow resting on the monitor console, his chin in his servo*

**Me:** After another couple of breems, Goldendeath closed the computer and got out of the room. Fortunately, Prowl was nowhere in sight to harass him again. How he wanted to gut that mech sometimes... But he had to keep his violent and murderous tendencies for the 'cons, now. A pity... After a moment, he reached the Control Room and leaned casually on the doorframe, looking slightly amused at the bot.

**GothGirl****:** Nitrowave's back was to the door as he laughed again at the show, unaware of his visitor until he got a proximity warning flashing across his optics. In an instant he was out of the seat and one energy-katana powered up, held out under the chin of his uninvited guest, glaring at him before his systems registered that the seeker wasn't a threat. With a grin he powered down his weapon and it slid back into his wrist, standing before the mech with both arms behind his head casually. "Hey there!"

**Me:** The attack took him by surprise, but he didn't lose his cold and calculated facade until the weapon was taken back. The young bot, Nitrowave, sat back down and greeted him. "So, is this your usual way of greeting peoples, huh? A little rude, isn't it?" A half smile lifted the corner of his mouthplates.

**GothGirl****:** "Not usually, but when I get a signal I'm not familiar with, it's good to be a bit cautious." He shifted some, holding out a servo to the former decepticon. "Name's Nitrowave. Thanks for the help back there with ol' Prowler."

**Me:** "Not a problem, my friend. I'm Goldendeath, nice to meet you." He took the hand offered to him and shook it firmly and a bit too tightly, as if to see the youngster reaction. He chuckled a little, a dry and chilling sound, and released him. "Yes, it's always a good idea to be cautious. You never know who could be behind you…"

**GothGirl****:** "Precisely. Last time I let my guard drop, I got the slag kicked outta me by Barricade." he shook back, same pressure, his grin widening before his hand was released. "So what brings you down to, what I lovingly call this room, The Pit?"

**Me:** "Nothing much... I wanted to know the mech whom I saved his aft earlier, that's all..." He studied the younger mech for a moment, satisfied by his answer and the way he reacted to his handshake. This one's a fighter even if he's young, thought the ex-decepticon as he smile back a little warmer. "The Pit, huh? Well, I don't like monitor duty either, so I can sympathize, young mech!"

**GothGirl****:** Nitro nodded and sat back down in his chair, kicking his heels up onto the console's edge as he leaned back, not bothering to turn off his cartoon, which could be recognized as "Drawn Together". He tipped his helm back and looked at Goldendeath upside down, smirking. "Might be young, but I could still kick your aft." he retorted playfully.

**Me:** Goldendeath's optics narrowed slightly at the obvious challenge the young both settled. He smiled wickedly, and thought inwardly than this youngster was a little too confident for his own good. He didn,t pay attention to the screens at all. "You think so, huh? Care to prove it?" He leaned down a little so their noses almost touched. "I may be old, but I'm not good for the scrap yard yet..."

**GothGirl****:** The viper smirked, showing off some rare sharp dentals for an autobot, only two, thin like fangs, not at all caring about the invasion to his personal space. "Yeah? I dunno...Seekers aren't usually known for their grace on the ground in combat. You may rule the skies, but I rule the terrain." He giggled a little, showing that it was just all in good fun.

**Me****:** The Seeker got back up and glared down at the seated mech! What a nerve! But he liked this attitude... It appealed to his more psychopathic side... Awakening something that was screaming for blood to be satiated. His optics brightens a deeper shade of red, like blood drops. "Careful about what you ask for, brat. I may surprise you. I'm a seeker, true, but I got a special ground training too..."*

**GothGirl****:** Nitro straightened back up and turned around in the seat, his smirk still plastered over his face. "I wouldn't doubt it. Ironhide's pretty nit-picky when it comes to us soldiers. 'Gotta know how to defend in all areas!' or whatever his creed is. Maybe they'd let us spar together someday, huh? Doubt I'd be able to while on punishment, but who knows? Might be fun." His optics seemed to reflect his cocky, yet innocent attitude, and he moved in the seat so he'd be more comfortable talking with the older mech, a leg on either side of the back of the chair in a straddling position. "What do you do around here?"

**Me****:** Hum... Should he tell him that he had mostly perfected the training Ironhide gave him until he was the perfect killing machine in both ground and sky? Nah, nit yet! Let the young both discover it by himself some day... "Maybe, maybe not... We should see." He crossed his arms and leaned casually on the console next to the chair, getting comfortable. "What I do?" His expression got creepy and dark. "You sure you wanna know? It's not a child's story..."

**GothGirl****:** "Pfht, I wouldn't ask if I wanted some fluff-filled story of unicorns expelling rainbows and sparkles. You're an ex-'con, right? Primus forbids I expect anything less." He leaned back against the console, resting his back against it as he continued to straddle the chair, his mint-green optics focused on the black and gold jet.

**Me:** At that, the golden and black Seeker let out a harsh laugher, amused by the younger mech's answer. Yeah, this on was a born fighter! He may even consider teaching him some of his own trick if he proves worthy enough... "Alright! Yeah, I'm an ex-con, but I bet you know nothing else about me, Am I mistaken?"

**GothGirl****:** The young 'bot gave him a once over at the question, his finger and thumb rubbing his chin in a mock-deep thought gesture. "...Let me guess...and this is just going out on a limb but..you're the unfortunate spawn of a drunken, unholy union of Megatron and the Unmaker?"

**Me:** "you're a funny bot, huh? Well, what if I say yes?" Chuckled the dark mech with a glint in his optics. He stayed silent for a breem or two, and then burst out laughing, unable to keep it in. Well, a good laugh once in a while won't hurt... "But sadly, I'm not. I don't even know my creators..." Goldendeath said thoughtfully. "But that's not important! My life's not an open subject..."

**GothGirl****:** Nitrowave seemed to preen at getting the other mech to laugh, smiling wide from audial-to-audial. That's one thing he always loved to do, besides racing - getting his fellow soldiers to lighten up. He laughed right along with him, a light and innocent sounding noise. "So, come on then! How'd you get here and what's your designation…? Besides, you asked if I knew anything on ya, so since I obviously proved I don't, care to enlighten me?"

**Me:** "well, you're right, I did ask you..." Pondered the older mech as he was still smiling up a bit, even if the coldness in his optics never disappeared. He was only wondering how much he should tell for this first time... "I'm a Seeker, and therefore a very efficient scout and spy, if you want to know. As for why I left the 'Cons... Let's just than I was betrayed and chased out."

**GothGirl****:** He listened closely, watching him politely as he spoke and explained, his curiosity getting the better of him. "How come?" stupid question to ask. They were decepticons, after all, that's what they /do/.

**Me:** How? Heh... it was partly his own fool, as he was involves with this Pit-Spawned mech at the time, and brought down along him as he was branded as traitor... "How? Wrong time, wrong place... and wrong lover. It wasn,t my fault, but I was brought down along him when he was branded as a traitor. I had to flee. Period." He'll let slip the months he spent into a disgusting cell, tortured and torn. For now, it wasn't important at all, but the fire that lightens in his optics when he spoke talked loudly of his feelings."

**GothGirl****:** "Ah." he frowned lightly, unable to really empathize but understood. He'd never really been in that kind of situation, but he could relate to having to find any way necessary to keep oneself alive. Having been raised by his older brother, both too young to really be out on the streets alone, he knew all too well. "So why come too the Autobots? Why not just stay neutral, in asylum?"

**Me:** He laugh in maniacal disbelief at that, an unnerving and nerve-gritting sound. "NEUTRAL!? Ha! It's not my way at all to stay put and do nothing... I'm a fighter, and what the humans may call a psychopath, I think. I live for the kill. And after that betrayal, my targets were Decepticons. How I ended with the Autobots is a long story, though..." The gold seeker crossed his arms over his cockpit.

**GothGirl****:** "sorry, I was just thinking aloud. I mean, lots of neutrals fight against both sides. Terrorist attacks, the like." He shifted a bit in his seat, looking down into his lap like he had something wrong, but it was gone as soon as it flitted across his faceplates. "I've got time. 'S not like anything's goin' on outside, anyways." he looked over to his hand distractedly, his servo starting to show signs of withdrawl tremors once more, and glared at the servo.

**Me:** Goldendeath noticed the slight trembling of the servo, and smirked inwardly. Having read the bot's file, he knew what it meant, but does like he knew nothing. "Got a problem there?" Goldendeath asked pointing at the servo.

**GothGirl****:** Nitrowave sat upright then, holding his servo in the other, rubbing it like it was just an ache. "It's nothin'. Just some remnants of withdrawl. Used to be a lot worse."

**Me:** Goldendeath left an eyebrow in apparent surprise. "Withdrawal? From what?" Well, he was genuinely curious, that bit wasn't in the file he got...He himself had been an addict for a long time, and that was a nasty thing, the withdrawal... He knew it very well.

**GothGirl****:** "Nitrous Oxide gas. Started back on Cybertron, when I was still a sparkling. My older brother an I. our creators were killed, and he tried to raise me. Well, not really try, since he's a fraggin' pit-spawned glitch, but he thought it'd be funny to give me some when I was only...Primus, fifteen? vorns old. I've been addicted ever since. Ratchet's been helpin', though. And keeps tellin' me its better I talk about it openly. Somethin' about the cleansing process. Whatever." He grinned and looked back at the seeker, the snake-oil shocks on his helmet perking and spreading outwards some. "Go ahead with your story."

**Me****:** "well, that's not a pretty childhood story, but I heard far worst things back in the 'Cons... I used to be an addict too, but I had to stop some times ago, when I was i deep slag with the 'cons. didn't have access to the stuff, you see? I got through a painful time, so I can understand quite well." He shrugged; they all had skeletons on their cupboards... SO he resumed his story... "I've been a Mercenary for some times after I left the Decepticons... Maybe ten Vorns. I stalked and killed only Cons then, but someday, I got into a trap... I got almost killed and laid lifeless for days before somebody found me. That somebody Was Optimus Prime. He brought me to Autobot base on Iacon and I was put together. I was given a choice between joining or being tried for my past crimes."

**GothGirl****:** Nitrowave nodded in understanding, grinning some. "Just like Optimus to give a 'Con a choice, huh?" He looked up at him. "You regret it?"

**Me:** The ex-con looked thoughtful and lost in his own mind for a time, before he shrugged dismissively, sighing deeply. "Sometimes. It was much easier when I had no one to answer to but myself... Prime also gave me another choice: i had to change my ways or I'd be tried and imprisoned. You see, I have those urges, those... how can I describe it?... Cravings to inflict death..."*

**GothGirl**: The 'bot laughed at the admission, letting go of his hand to lean back against the console again. "Well, at least you admit that you have a problem, and admitting is the first step in getting help." He laughed again, joking with him like the urges were just like his addiction.

**Me:** "Yeah, I suppose it is... But I assure you, you DON'T want to be left alone in a closed room with me when I'm in this mood..." He grinned whit a dangerous light in his optics. He chuckled dryly, coldly and then leaned back on the console behind him. "Well, now that you know everything about me, I think I'll just have to kill you..." Goldendeath said, leaning closer to the smaller bot.

**GothGirl****:** The green mech smirked as the seeker leaned in, his optics flashing briefly before changing color to a darker, less noticeable green in the low light, as his vision changed over from UV to infra-red and electromagnetic sight. He could clearly see the other's inner circuitry, exactly where his spark was and how fast it beat, how the energon flowed through his systems. And leaned into the other, unafraid. "You don't mind if I defend myself then, would you? At least give me a sporting chance."

**Me:** The golden and black Seeker didn't moved or changes his expression for a click longer, and then a wicked smile spread into his faceplates, making him look a little creepy. "I was only joking... I'm not in the mood right now... But who knows, maybe later...?"

**GothGirl****:** He shrugged some, his smirk melting into a sly smile. "Lame. By the time you're in the mood, I could have spread your story all over the base and back. Primus forbid, I might just share it with the twins, too.."

**Me:** Goldendeath grinned evilly and cracked his fingers joints nastily. That youngster was asking for it... "Ho really? I may not be in a mood for a kill, but I can still make you sorry. I don't take kindly being threatens..." He said, snickering. He loved this kind of word plays that was a good exercise for the mind... "Ho, and beside, I can handle those two idiots just fine."

**GothGirl****:** Nitro didn't even flinch, returning his grin ten fold as he leaned in closer to the Seeker's face, just millimetres away from actually touching, letting his energy field wash over him teasingly. "Hey, I'm just returning the favour, even if your threat was a joke." Nitro stayed there for a moment, his optics switching back to his minty green color, dimmed, then pulled away as he stood up. With all the grace a feline he slowly made his way for the door, keeping his proximity sensors on high. Who knew playing with something so dangerous could be so fun?

**Me:** The youngster was playing with a dangerous fire here... When he got so close he could've kissed him, His energy field teasing his own, the dark Seeker felt a tingle of arousal seize his circuits. It was something he hadn't experience for some times know... But it was incredibly agreeable. "Careful, you can bring yourself into something a little over your head, youngling..." Warned the older mech.

**GothGirl:** The dodge viper glanced at him over his shoulder, smirking. "Nitrowave, or Nitro. Quit with the 'youngling' slag." He turned then and leaned a shoulder against the doorframe, cocking his hip out with an attitude. The metallic black of his racing stripes glittered under the low light, his frame well accentuated with the backlight pouring into the room from the hall. "Besides, that's the way I role. How's that human saying go? "Live life by the seat of your pants", or something like that."

**Me:** The tall bot lifted a brow and cocked his head slightly to the side, smirking. "Alright... Nitro. I just wanted to be sure you knew what you were heading to. Besides, I'm not the kind of bot to take no for an answer, just so you know." The picture the bot was making in the doorframe was awfully sexy, and he couldn't help it but want to get closer and trap that lovely aft somewhere...

**GothGirl****:** "Depends on what you're askin' for, you might just have to take that 'no'." His optics narrowed as he smirked smugly, his own thoughts more on sparring and mock fights instead of interfacing. He was just naturally a tease; never really realizing what he was doing to others. "So, you up to helpin' me ditch monitor duty for some high-grade, or are you gonna turn lil' ol' me in?"

**Me:** He let out an amused 'ha!' at that, very amused by the fact than the younger bot didn't realise what affect he really had on him, and put his hands on his hips in a way that looked like he was mocking too. "We'll see, dear Nitro, we'll see... As for that drink, I'm not a bot to refuse it. Monitor duty can go to the scrap heap for all I care..."

**GothGirl****:** He pushed off the doorframe and mirrored Goldendeath's pose, his hip still cocked out to the side slightly. "I hear ya. Hopefully the ol' crankshaft still isn't in the Rec-Room."

**Me:** The older bot winked. "After all that time, he must be gone! Prowl may be an old crankshaft but he have other things to take care of than track to drink-deprived bots, didn't he?" The bot got closer and put a hand just above the youngster heads, leaning close to him. "Beside, it'll be a shame to lock you in the brig for dumping monitor duty, huh?"

**GothGirl:** "It would, wouldn't it?" He replied playfully, not at all minding how close the other was to him, his energy field licking over the seeker once more before turning to make his way down the hall, a hand to his chest as he tried to do his best Sunstreaker impression. "My poor paintjob! I'd rust or worse yet, get a speck of dirt on me!"

**Me:** His imitation of the infamous twin was hilarious, but all it got from the Seeker was a cackle of amusement. When the young bot got away from him he felt a little tingle of regret for the last closeness, but mirrored his pace into the other's. "It would be a real tragedy, Nitro... I'll try my best to preserve you that terrible fate..." He said in cold humour.

**GothGirl:** "You'd best be doin' that." He looked over his shoulder again, the shocks on his helm flexing in amusement before he turned to walk into the rec-room.

**Me:** Fortunately, the rec. room was empty. "Well, looks like we own the place! That's better this way... I don't like to be disturbed when I drink." The shifts weren't over yet and won't be til another hour at best... The Seeker got to the energon dispenser and got a couple of cubes. He settled on a table and leaned back casually, a smug expression on his faceplates. "Come on, sit down, Nitro."

**GothGirl:** Nitrowave nodded and sat across from him, taking the offered cube, looking around the room before taking a swig. "Slag, he took my holovid! I /still/ haven't seen the ending to Mission Impossible."

**Me:** "Wasn't it a hearth Movie? I don't know much about this kinda thing myself..." He was honestly curious. He usualy didn't give a slag about heart culture,apartfor some kind of music's called 'Metal' and 'hard rock'. "You don't have a backup file of that somewhere?"

**GothGirl:** The green mech shook his head and 'sighed', air slipping out of his cooling vents on his chest. "Naw, I had downloaded all the movies onto that datapad. Ah well, guess I'll just have to sneak into ol' Prowl's office and get it back later." He took another long drink from his cube, his shocks lowering closer together as he enjoyed the warm, tingly feeling of overcharge.

**Me:** As he took a seep of his drink, Goldendeath thought than, if he could manage to give him back his precious pad (which in a way he had helped him loose earlier), he'll took a step forward to where he wanted to go with the young, sleek and handsome mech... "Yeah, maybe. That's a shame... Humm, now that i thought about it, it's partly my fault you lost it..."

**GothGirl:** "Huh? Oh, hey, don't worry about it." He grinned and leaned back, his back resting against the cool metal of the wall behind him. He was quiet for a moment before he brought the cube back up to his lips, finishing off the last of the high-grade in it, and ran his glossa over the edge to get every last drop he could. "His office is a bit tricky to get into, but he usually always has contraband in the same spot."

**Me:** Goldendeath thought for a moment. He knew everything there is to know about the arks security and he could get in and out of Prowl's office in no time. He thought about it for a moment more... "You know... I told you I am a spy, and therefore, I know everything about the Ark's security and how to avoid or disable it. I can... get this thing back for you... quite easily..."

**GothGirl:** "It's alright, mech, no worries." He flashed him a grin, really not comprehending why he'd want to get the pad for him other than being nice. "Besides, who said you'd get to have all the fun?"

**Me:** he was clueless and that was cute. How he would love to be the one to open that young mind to a wider, greater world of pleasure and discoveries... But one things at a time. He didn't want to scare the youngling off. "Hey, that was my fault so I have to make things right, didn't I? I could be a piece of energon cake..."

**GothGirl**: Nitro sighed and shook his head, giving in. "Fine, but don't think I'm not gettin' in on the fun. We'll make a tag-team out of it. You get me in, I'll grab it and trash the place, and then we get our exhaust-pipes outta there."

**Me****:** A satisfied half-smirk left the right corner of his mouth and a malicious glow shone in his optics. "Deal! It'll be easy to do... The best time is at shift changes, and it means we can do it in..." he checked his chronometer. "47 minutes, if you're willing."

**GothGirl:** "Willing and waiting," he smirked, pushing himself up to go refill his cube, stopping in front of Goldendeath. "Need a refill?"

**Me**: The ex-con eyed his still half-full cube and shook his head. "Nah, not just yet. Thanks, then" As he left the table to go to the energon dispenser, the golden and black Seeker mapped his frame shamelessly. He had a nice built and agreeable backside...

**GothGirl:** He refilled his cube up to the brim, taking a few sips at the dispenser and filled it again, moving back over to the table. He caught the other looking at him and grinned; after all, with his alt mode, he was used to people staring and admiring. He liked it, actually. Nitro sat back down and propped his legs up on the empty seat next to him, taking a long swig. "I know I'm a good lookin' piece of machinery. Could give those lambos a run for their credits, if I polished as much as they did."

**Me:** He grinned a little wickedly at that. The youngling had no clue about what was really going on, hadn't he? Well, he'll discover it soon enough, when the time's right... "The twins are too prissy and vain for my liking... I much prefer a mech that don't take as much time at admiring himself that at shining his plating's. It's a shallow attitude that disgusts me."

**GothGirl:** "Hey, there's nothing' wrong with being a little shallow, as long as you got other redeeming qualities." He grinned right back, making quick work of his second cube, his optics dimming slightly as a buzz started in his systems.

**Me:** Golden finally finished his first cube and got up to get another one. He came back to sit. "Yeah I suppose... Anyway, I don't think you need to use that kind of artifice to shine..." A little comment to see what answer it could get him... Like beat of some kind...

**GothGirl**: Nitro snorted, grinning up at him in amusement. "No? Ma'be I wanna. Wait. What?" it was evident he didn't drink often, or if at all, as how quickly the high-grade took over his systems, his words starting to slur. He broke out in giggles at the fact he couldn't process exactly what they were talking about.

**Me:** That was beginning to get interesting here... The Seeker didn't have any remorse of taking advantage of a blasted mech... And it was obvious the youngling could not hold his drink. "Yes, it's true. Did someone ever tell you that? You don't need artifices like wax or paint to shine, you do it naturally."

**GothGirl****:** His giggles stopped and he leaned way too far over the table, his arm outstretched as he pointed at the seeker with a drunken glare. "..You tryin' ta..ta..whu's'at word squishies use.../mack/ on me?" he accused, his optics narrowing further before he dropped his helm and giggled more, leaning over his arm as he lowered his hand.

**Me:** The gold Seeker lifts his hands in a soothing way, a look of pure innocence glinting in his optics. "What? Ho, of course not... I would never do such a thing, Nitro." But he leaned closer to the young mech and helped him straitened himself because he seemed about to fall from his seat. In doing so, he 'accidentally' brushed against his lower back... "Careful! I don't want you to be hurt..."

**GothGirl**: "Pfffffht 'm fine," he retorted, not caring at all about the touch to his lower back or the help to right himself. He looked at his empty cube and over to the dispenser, debating if he should go get more or not, deciding on 'no' since they had to go do their 'mission' soon. "So… so why you gotta be like tha', huh? Shh, shh shh shh shut up, lemme guess. Mebbe...mebbe I don' shine, huh? 'm not special ooooooor nut'in.."

Me: The older mech had a little grin at that. This youngling was way different from his previous mate, that's for sure... he studied him a moment. "I'm not sure you're still fit enough to conduct that raid tonight... If you... WE are caught, Prowl'll be very nasty. Besides, I do think you shine, and I'm sure you are special, in a way."

**GothGirl**: "naw. No, nuh-uh, noo, I'm good! M'peachy. Can to'ally do it?" He pouted some at the other mech, resting his chin against the table for a moment before getting up again to get another refill, still holding onto that rare feline-like grace that most groundpounders didn't have.

**Me:** He looked at the graceful young mech as he got to the dispenser, his feline-like grace enthralling him. This young mech has almost a flyer grace. "If you continue like this, I'm afraid you won't be." Chuckled the ex-con as he continues to watch at the handsome young frame.

**GothGirl****:** The viper turned around, his cube half full as he pointed at Goldendeath with his drink in hand, cocking his hip out and leaning against the counter in front of the dispenser, his optics glazed over with an indefinable emotion, one that looked like a mix of mischief and arousal. "Say tha' when I pass out. Other'ise, 'm fine."

**Me:** The older mech wasn't even starting to feel buzzed with two cubes, but he was definitely starting to loose his carefully crafted inhibition. I didn't take much to send him into a daring mood. He got up, his own cube already emptied, and got to the dispenser. The look on the youngling's optics was incredibly tempting... "I see... What if I do need to drag you back to your room, huuuum...?"

**GothGirl****:** He shrugged, the bright white-lights of the rec-room glinting off of his green and metallic black armour, as a grin spread across his face plates. "I can handle m'self." was all he offered as an answer, lifting his cube up to his lips to take another drink.

**Me:** "I don't doubt it for a moment, Nitro. What I doubt is your capability to handle the stuff... But what can I say, it's your hide." He leaned closer, the High Grade starting to finally kick in after he had started a third cube, and casually placed a clawed hand on the young mech forearm, their frame almost brushing. "After all, even the toughest, smartest mech can trip and fall, sometimes..."

**GothGirl****:** Nitrowave's optics brightened, enhancing that unconscious look he had been giving. His engines gave a low, almost threatening-sounding hiss, an act of instinct when he was cornered. "Is that so?" he responded, confidence and defiance dripping in his sultry tone.

**Me:** The older mech, picking this unconscious unease from the younger mech, moved a little to ease the impression of being cornered, and faced him instead. "Yes I know it firsthand. I was stupid and overconfident back in the days, with the cons... I know how it feels." he shrugged. He had also picked the aroused whirr of the youngster engines, and leaned a little closer, testing the limits.

**GothGirl****:** "m'not over-confident." He leaned back against the counter, unintentionally brushing his thigh against the seeker's as he finished off what was left in his cube, glossa tracing the corner slowly to get the last drops that wouldn't leave. Mint green optics stared into red, and his grin spread wider. "How come y'er so close?"

**Me:** The older mech's grinned back and cocked his head at the young green and black bot. He felt a little spark of energy from the brushing of the hips and a little whirr escaped his own engines, betraying his slight arousal. "What do you think…?" He asked in a low tune, leaning close enough to kiss if he wanted...

**GothGirl****:** "...cause 'm blockin' tha dis'ensor?" the orange suspension shocks on his helm twitched at the closeness, not moving an inch as the seeker got even closer.

**Me:** The Seeker chuckled a little more and reached behind the smaller mech, making their chassis brush and touch again, to fill his cube, then brought it back to himself and took a sip before answering. "Close but... try again..." teased the older mech as he grinned wider, closing even more.

**GotGirl****:** Nitro watched him, turning his head to look as he filled his cube around him, and then looked back up at him with a drunken, confused look. "..Ya got me. Wha's up?"

**Me:** Now or never... Thought the mech and he closed the remaining inch. He pressed his lips to the youngling's and kissed him...*

**GothGirl****:** The viper's eyes widened suddenly at the press of lips against one another, his energy field flaring as his engine hissed another warning, louder this time. He had half a mind to pull away, his hands pressing against the older mech's cockpit to push him away, only to defiantly bite the other's lower lip hard.

**Me:** Golden hissed as he was bitten hard, tasting his own blood on his glossa. He pulled away with a muffled curse, and inwardly slapped himself. But he had sensed that the young mech wasn't 100% against this, so he didn't back away completely, still holding the youngster closely. "I assume you weren't quite ready for that, dear mech... A shame..."

**GothGirl****:** The youngster glared at him, some of the seeker's blood on his lips and on his exposed dentals as he smirked back at him. He wasn't completely against it, either, but if he really wanted it, he'd better be prepared to fight for it, to /earn/ it. Nitrowave had a problem with just rolling over and submitting to any mech. He was surprisingly sober then, his body language dangerous and alluring all at once. Go figure something like that would push the overcharge out of his systems. "Ain't it?"

**Me:** "Do I have to won you fair and square then? I like that you aren't an easy mech whom submit to the first mech to do this... So be it!" Said the seeker with smugness as he released the smaller mech and backed a little. He had managed to sober him up at least. "I think it's time to get your property back from Prowl, now."

**GothGirl****:** He laughed, everything about his stance screaming 'confident' and 'cocky' as he continued to smirk at Goldendeath. "You really think you'll break me? Hah! Good LUCK, buddy." He pushed off the counter and patted the golden cockpit on his suitor, walking past him to the door of the rec-room. That twitch was back in his hand, his shocks reverberating against his helm in annoyance as he tried to ignore the withdrawal twitches.

**Me:** The gold and black mech lick his lips slowly as the young mec turned his back to him, his own attitude screaming of determination and mischievous intents. "Ho, but I don't intend on BREAKING, dear Nitro. Its way more interesting to have you willing..." He said too low to be heard. He then followed the green mech down the hall.

**GothGirl****:** He walked in relative silence down the hall and stopped, dampening his systems like any good spy or scout, slowly peering over the corner to observe Prowl's office for any movement, unaware of the other mech's intentions at this point. His armour flexed as he crouched, the energy coiling in his joints as he made ready to run into their with a burst of speed. "Ready?"

**Me:** The Seeker, oddly silent and sneaky for a bot his size and built, eased quietly behind his co-conspirator. "Yes. First of all, let me take care of Ol red... We don't want to be caught by the infamous bot on his slagging cameras..." he subspaced a little device and activated it. "This will scramble the cameras recording for thirty minutes... Now, we have to lead Prowl out of his office... Any idea?"

**GothGirl****:** Nitrowave thought for a moment, before looking over his shoulder to give the seeker a grin that would put the Unmaker to shame. "Do I have an idea… please. Watch and learn." He stood and walked proudly out from the hiding spot, leaning against the wall outside of Prowl's office before activating his car stereo, blasting some overly loud Godsmack from his personal playlist, knowing how thin the walls were around Prowl's office.

**Me:** In a matter of seconds, the Datsun shot out of his office, apparently searching the origin of the sound. He got down the hall into Goldendeath's direction and the mech, like if nothing was wrong but grinning inwardly, made himself look totally innocent and walking towards the living quarters. He motioned to Nitro to go on and got his pad when he distracted the tactician.

**GothGirl****:** The viper cut the radio as soon as Prowl left his office and went after Goldendeath, silently slipping into the abandoned office to grab his holovid. He paused, contemplating for a moment, before leaning over the desk to write a small corruption virus into the SIC's personal terminal, then hightailed it out of there. He made his way back to the monitor room, in case Prowl decided to stop in there while he wasn't there, subspacing his pad as he slid gracefully into the seat and turned off the cartoons.

**Me**: On his part, Goldendeath had a hard time getting rid g the SIC, and when he finally managed to chase the annoying mech off with a casual lie, he was pissed. What an annoying, slaggin boring glitchhead! He felt an urge to drag out his sword and slash the SIC in two... He got to the Control room, where he thought he could find Nitro.

**GothGirl****:** The youngling had the look of a bored out of his slagging mind mech down to a T as he was reclined back in the seat, his body almost arched over it as it balanced precariously on two legs, his head tilted all the way back. His neck was exposed and arched gracefully, cables glinting in the soft light, his arms slack at his sides and legs spread slightly as he rocked back on the tip-toes of his pedes. He gave the seeker a smug grin once he realized Prowl wasn't following "Glad to see you made it out."

**Me:** The sight the young mech offered was quite appealing and the mech, as he entered the room, couldn't help but map the young frame, looking at the graceful stretched neck, the lazily sprawled arms and the slightly parted tights. It was unavoidably arousing. "It wasn't easy to get rid of the fragger... You look like you're about to die from boredom, here!" He grinned mischievously.

**GothGirl****:** "Had to make it look like I'd been sitting in here the whole shift, right?" He relaxed and up righted the seat, sitting properly in it, tapping a few things on the console before unsubspacing his pad. "Mission successful then, with a few goodies for Prowler." The image of the inside of said mech's office flashed on the monitor screen, watching to see his reaction to said corruption virus.

**Me:** The seeker took a seat next to him to enjoy the show of Prowl friying his circuits. The mech came back to his office and powered on his computer... only to stare at it in disbelief. He tried typing something and that only angered him further. Until he stormed out of his office and disappeared. "A shame... I would've liked to see him fry his Processor..." commented the tall bot."

**GothGirl****:** The viper chuckled a bit and leaned back in the seat, slinging an arm over the back-rest as he continued to watch. "Just give it time. He's going somewhere, right? Let's see then." he had all the monitor screens focused on the halls surrounding Prowl's office, watching to see where he went.

**Me:** They spotted the Datsun as he entered jazz's office, and the saboteur turned to greet him. Unfortunately there was no sound, but the Porsche soon looked surprised, and then nodded, and followed Prowl to his office. He sat at the computer and studied it a moment. He typed something and then... burst out laughing, as prowl collapsed after freezing for a moment. "What kind of virus did you gave him?"

**GothGirl****:** "Corruption virus. Completely wipes his terminal of any and all memory. All his files, his work...gone, including the back-ups on Teletraan." He smirked, glancing over to his partner in crime. "And in a cheery voice, answers any request made with 'You didn't say the magic word!' "

**Me:** The golden mech whistled in appreciation of the nastiness of the prank. There was quite a payback for taking a simple pad with earth documents on it... But there was something the flyer could've like to do if he was a good enough hacker. "Nasty... I like it! You are full of surprises, my young friend! Is there any chances he could find the culprit?"

**GothGirl**: He had to think about it for a moment, shrugging his shoulders in a very human-like way. "Don't know. Depending on how well Jazz or Red Alert can pick up on my little mannerisms in the code, highly unlikely. They'd have to get a master coder in, like...» he froze then, suddenly leaning forward to switch one of the cameras over to the medbay, trying to catch said code writer. "...Ratchet. Slag. With his medical training he's also required to know hacking and code writing skills for anti-viruses and programming. If they get him... I'm slagged."

**Me:** The flyer put a hand on his smaller friend's back in a comforting manner. "Hey, don't worry! What's the worst they could do to you? Throw you in the brig for a few days, or a week at best? Prime won't throw you out for that... I hope..." The mech didn't know how much Prime could do, but he did need all his mech for now, and that may help.

**GothGirl****:** Nitrowave hesitated then, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "..If any of them link up to the terminal, they'll be infected. If they tap into Prowl's terminal, their own will be infected. I could be cannon-fodder by the end of the night if they're that stupid. Hopefully...hopefully with Jazz right there, he'll at least recognize that it's a contagious virus...buuut..." He let it drop, his shocks going flat and horizontal against his helm. Stupid, he thought to himself, stupid, stupid. If he had thought it out further, he would've used a broad-spectrum hydra code, which wouldn't affect their systems, but no, he had to get fancy...»Frag me."

**Me:** "Well... You really get a thing to frag yourself up but good, huh?" Asked the mech after a moment of awkward silence. Now, Ratchet arrived to the room and he was trying, with Jazz's help, to destroy the virus, no doubt about it. Nobody had linked to the terminal yet fortunately. But this was a matter of time before things goes to the pit, he just knew it. "I just hope nobody'll be deactivated..."

**GothGirl****:** The young mech groaned and slammed his helm onto the keyboard, cursing to himself in cybertronian and English, mixing in a few human curses as well. He raised a hand and pressed the button, tapping into Prowl's office. "Whatever you 'bots do, /don't/ connect into the terminal! Just. There's no way of erasing it without a full Hard-drive reformatting." Damn his conscience. Unicron drag it to the pit, for making him feel so bad over it.

**Me:** After the smaller bot hastily prevented further damage by calling the mechs currently trying to get rid of the virus he planted, there was an awkward silence in the SIC's room. Then Prowl, whom had been rebooted by Ratchet upon arrival, called via the coms. "And HOW do you know this, Nitrowave?" He asked suspiciously.

**GothGirl:** Hesitance. Nitrowave hesitated before answering back. "...Primus told me?" If anything, at least his answer would get a laugh out of someone.

**Me:** The SIC's optics narrowed dangerously at this answer, but behind him, Jazz snickered at the reply. The tactician shot the saboteur a glare to silence him and replied harshly. "It's most likely because you're the one whom crafted and planted it in my Computer." A pause. "Get your aft here ASAP! You're in hot slag, young mech..."

**GothGirl:** "Uh...I'd rather /not/, but thanks for the offer." He closed the com. line and looked over to the seeker, completely out of ideas now other than running for his life.

**Me:** Goldendeath glanced at the slightly panicked groundling and tried to think of something to get him off the smelter with Prowl. "You KNOW he'll send someone to drag you when you don't show up, huh? Lemme think..." But even after a breem, no ideas came to his mind. He got up and was about to drag the young bot with him when a large, red and unhappy fram blocked his path. "Hey, 'Hide... How're you?"

**GothGirl:** "yeah, I know, but.." He sighed, standing up as he thought about it. The sight of Ironhide at the door, however, wasn't comforting at /all/, and he gave a shy, 'servo caught in the energon-goodie jar' wave to him. "H-hey there, big guy!"

**Me:** "Ya come with me, youngling." Stated the large red mech as he motioned to the smaller mech to come closer. "Prowl wanna word with ya." Goldendeath, slightly taller than the red van, was still blocking the doorway, though. "Move, Seeker! I don't have time ta play!" He tried to push the larger Seeker away, but, growling threateningly, the gold and black mech stood his ground. "I don't think He want to come with you, ground pounder..." Hissed the Seeker in a shilling, slightly psychopathic, tune."

**GothGirl:** Nitro watched quietly as the two kept doing that small dance, the shocks on his helm lowering more before he finally walked over, putting a hand on Goldendeath's wing before cycling air and composing himself. If he was gonna go down, he'd go down a mech, damnit! A smirk spread across his faceplates as he stepped in front of the seeker, intentionally cocking his hip with attitude and showing off his backside to the mech. "How slagged off is he, 'Hide?"

**Me:** The seeker shamelessly drank on the sight in front of him, as the smaller groundling slipped between the two larger mechs. Ironhide sighed and unfold his arms, looking at the youngster a little warmer. "Pretty bad, 'm 'fraid, Nitro. I dunno exactly what he wanna do ta you, but if I where ya, I'll take all my time getting there... To let him process a little more at least." He said and then turned to the Seeker, optics narrowing. "And what are YA doin' here? You're not supposed ta be on shift jus' yet..."

**GothGirl:** "Great.." He muttered, before turning to look over his shoulder as Ironhide chided Goldendeath. Nitrowave shook his head and pressed his hands to the weapons specialist's chest, patting him a bit. "Hey, it's cool. He was keepin' me company, is all, while I rusted in the Pit from boredom."

**Me:** The large red mech seemed to be a little pacified by that, after all there wasn't any rules about not being authorized to ones company while on shift. "Awright, then... Come with me, I don't wanna have to pull your aft by force." He waited for the youngling to follow him, but his optics were still locked on the dark Seeker, suspicious. Goldendeath sneered openly at him, knowing quite well than the red mech didn't like him at all because he was an ex0decepticon...

**GothGirl:** "Aw, but 'Hide, you know I like being taken by force! It's just so much more /fun/!" He retorted as he followed, not looking back at the seeker to see his reaction to such a blatantly obvious 'suggestion'. He was scared, sure, but he didn't show it then, determined to take the punishment like a Mech.

**Me:** Did he hear right? The mischievous smirk the spread on the Seeker faceplates after the young mech's blatant comment would have disturbed any mech... The weapon's specialist lifts a brow at the comment but took the young mechs arm and pulled him along. The urge to take the younger green mech and take him somewhere safe and away from prying optics tugged at the Seeker's spark, then, as he followed

**GothGirl:** The youngling followed like a good soldier, carrying himself without conviction, peering over his shoulder as he heard the tell-tale 'click'ing of heel-thrusters behind him. He smirked at him and turned his attention back to where he was going, counting down the doors in the hall until they made it to Prowl's office.

**Me:** Goldendeath smirked back and cocked his head to the side a bit with a smug expression. It didn't take long to reach the SIC's office. Prowl turned as soon as he heard them come in, and glared at the young mech like he wanted to burn him alive. "Come here and REPARE YOUR MESS! Understood?"

**GothGirl**: Nitro flinched slightly as Prowl unleashed on him, but kept that defiant air around him. "I can't. I can remove the virus, but everything else? Is gone. I can't recover the files. Serves you right though, for taking my holovid...and those tanks of NOS I had several months ago!" And there it was. The real reason he had wanted into the office. He had successfully taken the tanks back and placed them in the empty modification brackets in his abdomen, though they weren't connected to his systems yet. So much for staying 'sober'.

**Me:** Haaaaa... So, the cat was out of the bag, as the humans say. The Seeker should've guessed that it was much than a mere holovid he wanted back so badly. Anyway, now he was in trouble for good, if the look on Prowl's face was anything to go by. He looked livid. Jazz came and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a little, but the Tactician pushed him aside. "Ha, so there it is... I should have guessed the moment I was aware of your implication, Nitrowave. Anyway, I think punishment is in order. This is not small offense. I had some irreplaceable files and data inside that, and it'll take moths to get them back. At least, do you have something to say to your defence?"

**GothGirl:** What could he really say? 'I have a problem?' They already knew he did. "You should've known better to touch an addict's poison." was all he offered, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared right back at the tactician. Not exactly the smartest thing, and under his guise he was terrified, as his engine so traitorously proved by letting out that distinctly Dodge Viper sounding hiss.

**Me:** As the sounds escaped his engines, the jet, whom had been laying on the wall next the door, on the hallway, came in and put a hand on his smaller friend's shoulder. Prowl's optics instantly turned to him, noticing him for the first time. He narrowed his optics and scowled at the Seeker. "And what are YOU doing here? You have nothing to de around here, so get out!" he was about to be thrown in the hallway when Goldendeath lift a hand. "I have. I helped him get in here. So if you're gonna punish him, you'll have to punish us both"

**GothGirl:** Nitrowave flinched slightly as his shoulder was touched and briefly looked to the seeker before Prowl spoke again, his engines revving more before dying back down to that after-burn like whine. He turned his glare fully onto the seeker then as he threw in his two cents, smacking his hand off of his shoulder. "Don't even! /I/ planted the virus, so don't incriminate yourself! Plead the Fifth, as the humans say!"

**Me:** The Seeker was a little surprised by the smaller car-bot reaction. He thought it would relieve him a bit if he confessed his own implication... And beside, as odd as it may be even to himself, he WANTED to share the youngling's ordeal. He wasn't going to let him get all the blame. After all, he had played the role of the bait that allowed him free access. "Hey, Nitro, don't take it like that! I just wanna help, that's all..."

**GothGirl**: "Trust me; you don't want a piece of this." He calmed down some, his optics dim as he looked back over to Prowl, raising his chin. "Well? What's the punishment?"

**Me:** Prowl looked towards the two of them as they argued and then locked his attention on the small mech as he spoke to him directly. "SO you were in league for this? I'm not that surprised, from both of you. But then again, you admitted being the principal responsible... Well, as for this, you'll have to do night shift at monitor duty for a month, and four days in the brig."

**GothGirl****:** Nitro's jaw dropped slightly. "On TOP of my three-month shift in the pit? No way! Gimme a month in the brig! I'd really, REALLY rather be in the brig!" he huffed and let his engines idle, his fists clenching at his sides.

**Me****:** "Really?" Asked Prowl, genuinely surprised by the younger mech's obvious loathing for the task. "You do dislike this that much, then... But, as I'm not a sadistic mech..." At the comment his optics fell on the slightly growling seeker before returning to the young mech. "So be it. As long as you never EVER renew such attempts! Then, I'll be much more severe."

**GothGirl****:** "Don't take my NOS again, and we'll be just fine!" he retorted, smirking now that he got his way.

**Me****:** Prowl seemed to understand that he'd be fooled one way or another, but he didn't say anything on the subject. "We'll see. Those are illegal stuff, but I can understand your need though. I'm not sparkless. Now, if you don't mind, soldier, remove that virus from my computer!" He motioned to the seat and crossed his arms with a hard expression. Goldendeath only smirked at him after that.

**GothGirl****:** "All right, all right, back off, hard-aft." He walked around the desk with a confident sway, slinking into the seat and 'cracking' the gears in his knuckles before working his magic on the terminal. Light gray fingers danced across the keys as he reformatted the computer, and after making sure the virus was completely removed, grabbed Prowl's wrist to pull the uplink jack out and plug it into the terminal. With a few more keystrokes a command log came up. "If you have some of that data still in your processor, upload them now. Save some time."

**Me****:** Prowl did so without a second thought. Those data, at least, were safe. He then turned to the Viper and spoke to him coldly. "You are to beginnings your punishment tomorrow morning at dawn. Don't make me come after you... No get out of my office!"

**GothGirl**: The kid got up, waving the tactician off as he walked around the desk again, and headed out the door. "Geeze, what happened to manners, huh? How about some slaggin' gratitude, huh? A Thank you, maybe?" the green mech grinned playfully, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his hip out as he stood in the doorway. "I didn't HAVE to code that upload program into the system, after all!"

**Me****:** Prowl turned his way with a look that could've melted iron. "Since it's YOU whom placed that virus there in the first place, I don't have to thank you for getting rid of it! Now get out before I throw you in the brig myself RIGHT NOW!" Scolded the mech, really aggravated now. "Better do as he says, bud..." Intervenes Jazz then, grinning

**GothGirl****:** "Only 'cause you asked nicely, Jazz." He grinned right back and waved over his shoulder, slinking out of the office with a triumphant stride, armour plates shifting softly with each step

**Me****:** It was when they got into the hallways that Goldendeath, whom had followed Nitro, erupted in a fit of maniacal laugher. "That was the better think I saw in a long time! What a way to aggravate that old crankshaft!" He put a friendly hand on his smaller companion shoulder

**GothGirl**: Nitro grinned and looked back at him, quite proud of himself. "I make it my business to annoy, pester, poke-fun, and amuse."

**Me****:** The larger mech chuckled, his wings slightly moving upward with amusement, and his optics brightens. This only made the smaller mech more appealing for him, this attitude of his... "And you're fraggin good at this... So bad I don't have such a sense of humour. I suppose I'm too cold for that"

**GothGirl****:** "You found it funny, didn't you? I'd say that's proof of a sense of humour somewhere in there." He stopped walking and debated if he should go back to the monitor room, or his own, or out for a drive. Now that he had his nitrous oxide, and hoping Ratchet never found out he had the tanks...he was itching to hook them up and let the cold gas flow through his systems.

**Me****:** The Seeker stopped when his companion did, grinning at his comment. Well, maybe he did have a sense of humour somewhere, after all... "So... Wanna do something in particular?" He asked after a moment. He thought than maybe the youngster would want to test his little miracle-gas now that he has it... "Up for a little time out? I guess it's itching you, isn't it?"

**GothGirl**: He glanced over and nodded, bring a hand up to rub his upper abdomen where the nos tanks sat, right behind the grill of his alt-mode. "I do..I..I need it, my systems ache...but should I? All of Ratchet's work, helping me...»

**Me****:** The seeker nodded solemnly, understanding very well. "Maybe not... The best way to avoid temptation, then, is to remove the tanks. It wasn't NOS in my case, but I had an addiction back when I was with the cans. I know how you feel." He smiled, gently for once, and put a hand on his forearm in a comforting way. "Wanna go to my room? At least, there, no one'll bother you, and I can keep you busy..."

**GothGirl****:** The viper groaned and bit his lower lip slightly, fighting with himself. "Nngh, but...oh primus, the speed… the power it gives me! That soothing, almost erotic freezing-caress it gives my fuel systems...urging me on...slag it!" He pressed his back against a wall and opened up the plating, his hands trembling horribly from one of the worst withdrawals he'd had in a long time, as he tried to connect the wires and intravenous lines to the tanks.

**Me**: The Seeker took a couple of steps forward until he was inches away from the struggling mech and caught his trembling hands. He brushed some wires in the process. "There's other means of getting high aside from that stuff..." He whispered in the youngster's audios as he leaned against him.

**GothGirl****:** The green and black mech suddenly snarled as his hands were taken away, optics darkening as he glared up at the seeker. "I don't /want/ another high! Let me go!" His engines flared up loudly and died, letting out that warning-sounding high pitched hiss, before revving again. He was in full withdrawal mode, his whole form twitching and energy field flaring erratically, licking at Goldendeath's like a dangerous caress.

**Me****:** He could feel the young mech getting more and more erratic and unnerved. His energy filed was licking his own like a sensual caress, but he pushed the feeling aside. Now was not the time for thinking about interfacing. "It is NOT a good idea... When the stuff's gone, it'll be ten time worst then it is now, and you won't have anymore then. You're not thinking clearly, Nitrowave!" He trapped the youngster tighter, preventing him for struggling with his bulk and weight, and keeping his hands in his servos.

**GothGirl****: **"I don't care! I...I won't use that much! I'll wean myself off of it eventually!" Nitrowave arched off the wall as he was pinned under the heavier seeker, baring his fanged teeth as his lip plates curled back in a snarl. He kicked, thrashed, anything he could think of, unable to get to his swords with his servos restrained. "J-just one run! I won't even use both injections! Just one!"

**Me****:** The Seeker sighed. He REALLY didn't wanted to use force to contain the struggling, badly withdrawing mech, but he was running out of ideas as to how he could reason with him even a bit. "It is not how it works and you KNOW IT. If you star, in the state you're in, you won't stop until the whole stuff's gone. It would be a shame to have you sick out of your processor when it wore off... What WILL happen?"

**GothGirl****:** He stopped his thrashing and listened, optics dark green as he panted, aiding his systems with cooling his circuitry down. Dark green flashed into mint green briefly, still fighting the cravings as best he could and losing badly. The youngling trembled, his shock-system 'horns' lowering slightly on his helm. "...p-please...»

**Me****:** "No" Replied the older, darker mech sternly, still holding the less struggling but still badly erratic youngling. "Now let me take the temptation away. It'll be easier this way, believe me..." He said, lightly brushing the exposed tanks.

**GothGirl**: Nitro keened as the tanks were touched, some sensitive circuitry already connected to them, and pressed into him pleadingly. "N-no! Just one little puffs, please! I'll give you anything you want! D-don't take my nitrous oxide!"

**Me****:** Ho Primus, this was so damn tempting! The youngling was like an offered threat... But taking advantage of this now would have been really bad, worst than what he usually does. He removed his hand from the tanks and took Nitro's chin into his hand, tilting his head upward. "I don't think I should. Please, stop struggling. You'll thank me later..."

**GothGirl**: "Noooo, no no, please..!" he was practically mewling, leaning into the older mech more. "G-Goldendeath, /please/, I need them..!"

**Me****:** "I know, I know..." Shushed the older mech like he could've done a sparkling. He felt a jolt in his spark when the young mech leaned into him more closely, and bit his lips slightly. He felt the urge to kiss him. "But do you really want to take back what progress you've made for only a quick shot that'll be gone in a couple of hours anyway?" He leane closer, lips almost brushing. "Do you, Nitro?"

**GothGirl****:** Nitro offline his optics and bit his own lip, his energy flaring more as his engine whined under the strain of being revved in idle. "Y-yes..! ....no... I...»

**Me****:** That was almost painful to witness, bringing back some old bad memories... Flaring energy field still licked his own erratically, sensually, without the youngling even realising it. He steeled himself, and hold the distressed young mech closely, almost like a lover would, trying to calm him with expertly placed brushes over his chassis. "You don't want this... You're stronger than this, I know it.

**GothGirl****:** "P-please..." he lowered his vocal processors, not caring if anyone came through the halls and saw him like this. His body hitched as his pumps churned, threatening to purge his systems if he didn't get his fix, pain coursing through him. "...please, just a small leak of it..?"

**Me**: He was now supporting the smaller mech fully, his spark throbbing and fluttering wildly. The youngling looked HOT like the PIT! It was hard not to give in the urge to ravish him there and then. But he had to first get him out of his raging withdrawal. That may takes time... "No, I'm sorry. It'll do you no good. Now, now... Stop wriggling... let me help you..."

**GothGirl**: The younger mech groaned in defeat, leaning back against the wall as best he could trap under the seeker. He onlined his optics again, keeping them dim in his nausea, the tremors starting to ebb away. "..Help me..?"

**Me****:** "I know how you feel right now. I'm not gonna let you alone tonight, and I want you to, either come with me or you lead me to your room, I don't care. I won't force you, though..." He didn't move just yet, drowning in the feeling of the young mech pressed against his chassis.

**GothGirl**: With a nod he bowed his head, exhausted, feeling sick, and hesitantly sent a command to his systems to disengage the tanks in his abdomen, the latches opening to let the volatile gas drop out of his chassis. "..I don't feel good.."

**Me****:** Goldendeath felt relieved as he caught the falling objects and quickly subspaced them. He then smiled gently at the young mech, optics softer and a lighter shade of red. "I knew you could do it... Here, let me help you..." He snaked an arm around the young mech waist and supported his weight. He started walking towards the living quarters.

**GothGirl****:** The viper slumped against him, unable to feel proud of himself as he lurched, taking a few steps before pushing away from him and purging his tanks. Not a pleasant sight, and if it hadn't been for the sweet, sweet promise of that gaseous bliss in his systems, he would've been over this stage. He hadn't purged since the months he had finally made it to the base from his Detroit location. Even sickly, caught in the throes of withdrawal, he still retained that sensuality, that unconscious flirting he wasn't aware of doing, and he leaned over, rubbing his helm against the other mech's leg after he fell to his knees.

**Me****:** Without another thought, the golden and black mech leaned down and picked the Viper into his arms. He was obviously unable to stand by himself. But he did linger in the sweet feeling of the smaller mech leaning on him for a click before he did so, gently stroking his helm. He continued walking slowly, not to disturb his upset tanks any more. "Tell me if you're gonna be sick again, kay?"

**GothGirl****:** Nitro nodded again, curling into the other mech, his servos still twitching mildly. He nuzzled into the ex-con's shoulder, not caring where they ended up. After a breem his energy field was under control again, much calmer and relaxed.

**Me****:** He felt the mech calm down and relax in his arms as he walked them both to his quarters. He felt this odd flutter in his spark again when the smaller mech nuzzled his shoulder, though. He wondered what that meant and if his little handsome burden felt like that too... He lightly caressed his arm where he was holding into, coaxing him to relax further. He had to move him into one arm when he reaches his room though to type the code in.

**GothGirl**: With a last wave of pride he sat up in the hold, pushing lightly against Goldendeath's cockpit. "M'fine..you can put me down now. I can walk." The youngling composed himself as best he could, look more apathetic then sick, flashing him a lazy grin.

**Me**: The seeker grinned back and put him down, still holding on his waist though, just in case. He led him into the small, cramped room he had to do whit, but fortunately, he managed to get a berth large enough to accommodate his wings. He made him sit on his berth, the only suitable place in the room. "You should recharge, now. You'll be way better when you wake up."

**GothGirl**: Nitro let himself be led in and placed on the berth, leaning back some and holding himself up by his hands, outstretched behind him. "I said I'm fine… I don't need to recharge." He pouted slightly, that lower lip jutting out just so, though his optics betrayed his defiant attitude. He was exhausted, but by Primus, he wouldn't admit it.

**Me****:** The seeker grinned, knowing how much the young mech must be exhausted but he was too proud to tell it. The pout on his lips just made him want to kiss him senseless. Instead, he got two little energon cubes and offered him one. "Don't worry its low grade. You won't be sick again with this. You just need to refuel a bit."

**GothGirl****:** "Thank you.." he took the cube and sat up, sipping on it slowly as his optics dimmed more, on the verge of recharge. "..m'sorry for… back there."

**Me: **The mech sat on the edge of the desk, sipping his own cube as he watched the sleepy Viper. "That's no big deal. I had worst with the Cons." He smiled wickedly and added, teasingly. "It takes more than a lightweight like you to take me down!"

**GothGirl**: The youngling took another sip and smirked, thankful for the small challenge to his ego. "If you're talkin' 'bout the oxide, that isn't a lightweight narcotic. Think of it as...a seeker getting a hold of that ultra smooth, ultra refined rocket fuel that NASA has. Completely frags you up." He finished off his cube and broke the barrier with his teeth, making an audible 'pop!' noise before he leaned back again on one arm, his form stretched slightly across the berth. "Highgrade on the other hand...what can I say? It's never been my choice poison."

**Me****:** The seeker shrugged a half smile still on his faceplates. "I guess every mech has is own... And honestly, I would be slightly mad if I got that stuff from the NASA... What I had was something like that, though; back then... packed the hell of a punch!" He sipped another long drag from his cube and finished it. He thrown it on the trash disposal unit and crossed his arms. "But I can do just fine with High Grade..."

**GothGirl**: "Yeah?" He leaned back further, getting comfortable, and the shocks on his helm twitching slightly before relaxing in a horizontal position against his helm, the distinctive whirrs of systems offlining in preparation of recharge echoing through the small quarters.

**Me****:** "yes" The seeker leaned back, his back resting on the wall behind him. "It was a Seeker thing, though. Quite popular in Vos before the war. I fell like a whole load of youngling. Nasty lil thing..." He watched as the young mach slowly drifted into recharge mode. It was cute and he wanted to hold the mech close until he offlined for the night...

**GothGirl**: He made a soft noise, offlining his optics as he rested his own helm against his shoulder plates, teetering on the edge of sleep. "Tell me about Vos..I was sparked long after it was destroyed, but I used to listen to the stories on the streets.." Nitro smiled genuinely. "I always wanted to see it."

**Me**: At that, Goldendeath had a dreamy look on his optics, looking away in the void as he remembered. "Vos was the perfect city... Made of high towers and graceful spires made of crystal that got so high they pierced the sky... It shone like a precious jewel on the face of Cybertron. I loved this city where I was sparked many millions of years ago..." His optics then darkened and shone in hatred. "But then, the war started and Vos was one of the first cities to fall, eradicate by their forces. For that, I joined the Decpeticons."

**GothGirl**: Nitro listened some, finally slipping into recharge as he talked about the city, still sitting upright on the berth. It had always been a fail-proof way to get him to recharge when he had been a sparkling, and obviously, to this day.

**Me****:** The youngling had fallen into recharge. His spark fluttering and throbbing still, he got up and arranged the small mech into the berth more comfortably. Then, carefull not to disturb the young mech, he lean down next to him, wrapping gentle arms aroung a small body. He didn't powered down, though, but whispered. "Recharge well, my lovely youn Nitro..."

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Brig Fun

**Disclaimer**: Transformers are owned by Hasbro/Takara, not me! I only own my OCs. Creepygoth666 own Nitrowave.

**GothGirl**: It was several joors later he woke from his recharge, snuggled into something rather comfortably. His optics powered up lazily his optic ridges furrowing as he was met with black and yellow metal. His berth wasn't black and yellow.."What the...?" He let his optics focus as he lifted his gaze up, a confused look on his face before he finally remembered what happened last night. He remembered falling into recharge, but how'd he end up curled against the seeker? WHY was he? Why did..did his spark just /skip/? The viper sat up abruptly and rubbed at his optics, groaning slightly.

**Me**: Goldendeath was abruptely wrenched out of recharge when the smaller mech sat up abruptly, pushing his arms aside. He sat up neside him slowly and grinned at him. "Did yoy recharge well?" He had an undecipherable look on his optics, It could be anything from interest to arousal. Theyoung mech looked slightly disturbed, though...

**GothGirl: **Nitro's optics met the older mech's and he just stared for a moment, 'blinking' several times. "Yes...no...I guess-" he sighed and relaxed, grinning right back. "Yeah, and I feel a lot better. Thanks. For the help last night."

**Me: **The seeker nodded, slightly amused by the youngster's behaviour. He was still so clueless... he will have to pen his mind one day... It'll be for his best interest of course. "That was nothing, really. I'm quite pleased I could be of assistance."

**GothGirl:** The green mech leaned back some, checking his internal clock and cursed slightly. He didn't want to report for punishment anytime soon. And he had wasted his last night of freedom going through a violent withdrawal and recharging. "So, I got an hour left before I have to report to Prowl. Anything you wanna do?"

**Me:** The seeker leaned closer to the mech seated next to him and grinned a little. In an hour, the youngster'll be locked away for a month, and he didn,t wanted to waste time anymore. He leaned close enlough to kiss and whispered, sensualy. "Would you let me kiss you this time?"

**GothGirl**: The sportscar tipped his head slightly, smirking at the seeker as he leaned in close and asked that request, giving him a mock-pensive look before answering, turning his head just so their lips were mere millimetres away. "I guess you've earned one," he teased.

Me: The little tease... Goldendeath took his chin between his fingers and tilted his head up a bit. "You guess, huh? Let's see..." He pressed his lips firmly against the youngster's, and cupped the back of his helm into a dark red hand.

GothGirl: He submitted under the press of the kiss, returning it softly, his optics offlining. One kiss couldn't hurt…

Me: The seeker smirked into the kiss, deepening it further. He parted his lips and let his glossa slowly tease the younger mech bottom lip, coaxing him into opening, letting him in.

GothGirl: Nitro only smirked back and complied, parting his lips to Goldendeath, teasingly nibbling on his lower lip before brushing his glossa over the other in a show of defiance. He knew what he was doing when it came to 'making out', but anything further and he was truly as innocent as he acted. With his age most didn't want to, for one, and because of the addiction. They had been afraid he'd compensate one for another.

Me: The seeker wasn't what you could call a regular mech. He had issues and wasn't exactly mentally stable. It wasn't bad what he was doing. His glossa battled with the other for dominance and he kindly let the younger mech won this round. He let his hand brushes down his chassis to trace the edge of the smooth abdomen and chest.

GothGirl: Nitro almost purred in delight as he won the round of dominance, only to pull back and gasp with the subtle touches to his body, a hand pushing against the seeker's cockpit and a glare in his eyes. His defiant streak flared again. "You never said anything about touching."

Me: The seeker smirk heatedly at his young partner, still holding him close and don't moving his hand just yet. "What's the matter, Nitro? You against it?" he teased him some little touches...

GothGirl: The viper growled softly and returned the smirk, his energy field flaring again. "I'm not that kind of mech."

Me: The seeker's optics darkened a little, arousal and a hint of annoyance flashing into them. "You're not? So you think you can turn a mech on and then walk away like if nothing happened? Is there what you think?" he asked in a dangerously low tune, voice harsh and tense.

GothGirl: "Are you callin' me a tease?" He snapped back, pushing at the seeker again. His engine revved slightly, returning the other's dangerous tone with an equally dangerous sounding hiss. "You only asked for a kiss. I /gave/ that to you. What makes you think I'll just roll over and submit?"

Me: " The seeker didn't budge when he was pushed and stood his ground. His optics were shining a bright blood red by now, and his own engines let out a whine of arousal and anger. "What let YOU think I'll let you walk away without a fight, little mech? I was obvious enough all along the way last night about what I wanted... So don't play the prissy little virgin now!"

GothGirl: His engines hitched then at the confession, shock briefly flashing across his face plates before it darkened, giving him an enraged snarl. "You… That's why you helped me last night? To get me to berth? How /dare/ you!" Nitro's hand fisted at his side and he brought his arm back, striking almost too fast to register at Goldendeath, completely ignoring the virgin comment. He was, truthfully, and he defended it viciously.

Me: The seeker chuckled darkly, not going to give up to this little youngling who like to tease so much. "What? Didn't i told you earlier that I was a bit psychopathic at times? And, to be honest, I'm not the sanest mech out there either." The punch on the faceplates didn't really hurt but it managed to let a little dent on his cheek. His optics flashed and he grinned a predatory grin. "You shouldn't have done this..."

GothGirl: "What are you going to do about it, huh?! I told you, I'm /not/ that kind of mech! Like hell I'd just give myself away like that to someone undeserving!" he spat out, his whole frame heating up under the seeker's gaze.

Me: All of the sudden, the seeker's anger faded and he let go of the smaller mech, before cocking his head in his direction. A confused look appeared in his optics, dimming lightly. "I'm... sorry... I shouldn't..." He jumped to his pedes and ran for the door, almost tearing it from its threshold and bolted into the corridor at full speed.

GothGirl: The youngling could only stare at the door as he ran out it, glaring daggers to his retreating back. "Fragger! Get back here! I'm not done with you!" He jumped off the berth and sped after him, his engine loudly reverberating through the halls in that deadly sounding hiss. Just what the hell had happened? One minute they're fighting and the next he just gave up? Why did this seem to be a reoccurring thing when it came to interfacing with partners? "Slaggin' Con!"

Me: The seeker stopped dead when he heard the youngling calling him a 'slagging 'con'. He turned and faces Nitro, glaring daggers. "Don't ever call me that again, little twerp!" He balled his fists tightly, trembling.

GothGirl: "What in the pit is wrong with you?!" he retorted, bringing his arms up to push at Gold, his own optics reflecting the same intense glare. He was furious, and it was obvious, but underneath he was almost... aroused at the challenging fight. Had been, anyways, until he had given up and run off. "Why'd you do it?! Do you think I'm just some... some /toy/ around here?! Where do you get off taking advantage of me in the condition I was in last night?"

Me: The seeker's optics brightened for a moment and then softens again. He was a real fragger... What a mess! "You know, I really wanted to help you, last night, Nitro. It's just... I have trouble sometimes controlling myself." He shrugged and laughed dryly, at himself more than anything else. "So... I don't think you'll want to start up on a better basis, huh?"

GothGirl: The younger mech huffed; no less pissed off, but crossed his arms over his chest. He was really hoping for more of a fight. His energy flared again as he pouted at the thought, once more jutting that lower lip out. "Still didn't give you the /right/..." He mumbled, not offering an answer to his second question.

Me: The youngling was obviously upset by his attitude. Was it a fight he wanted? Was it really what he should do to regain a bit of what was lost when he ran off like a dumbaft? I moved so quickly than the young bot hadn't time to register it and wrapped his harms around him. "It wouldn't be fun if you didn't fight a bit, you know..."

GothGirl: A startled squeak left his vocals as he was grabbed, his engine hissing again but he wore a smirk on his face. He was a natural competitor; if there wasn't a challenge or fight, what was the point? "You're sorely mistaken if you think for one moment you'll win this fight. I'm still intact; just keep that in mind. I won't lose."

Me: "Am I? What should I do to gain that right, then, dear Nitro?" Asked the ex-con with a widening smirk. He was in playful mode again, and his previous state of slight arousal returned. He leaned closer, putting a little kiss on the tempting lips, before leaning back again. "So you want to fight for it, huh? That's alright with me..."

GothGirl: He kissed back, nipping at those lips again before he nearly rammed forward to pin the Seeker against the opposite wall. "Of course I'm going to fight for it. I told you, I don't just lie down and spread my legs. You want it badly enough? Best me."

Me: The seeker was taken by surprise and let out a little surprised yelp as his back hit the wall. "Best you? In what way do you want me to best you, then? I'm always in for a good challenge..." He smirked back, and teased the youngling's helm. "Even more when the prize is do tempting..."

GothGirl: Mint green optics flickered slightly at the teases to his helm, briefly shivering before he caught himself, and smacked the other's hand away. "Beat me! What do you think I mean? This is a fight, is it not?!"

Me: The seeker nodded after he had a thoughtful look. "Alright then... If it's that kinda fight you want, you got it!" he then grabbed the smaller mech and switched their positions, being the one pinning him to the wall with all his strength.

GothGirl: "Ah!" He yelped as he was suddenly pinned to the wall, revving his engine loudly as he bared his sharp dentals at the ex-decepticon, thrashing against him to try and worm his way out. His optics held that same look of cocky confidence, defiance and arousal he had before when he was over charged, and for what it was worth he tried to shove the older mech off of him. "Let me go!"

Me: The seeker didn't even budge, either putting more weight into the little Viper's chassis. "What? You wanted a fight, didn't you? You didn't give any rules so..." He grabbed the wrists and held them above the smaller mech's helm. "I can do it however I want to."

GothGirl: Nitro let out his own audible growl as his hands were pinned over his head, throwing himself as far forward as he could as he literally snapped at him, trying to bite him anywhere, his body seeming to coil as he returned to his position on the wall, preparing for another strike. "Slag you."

Me: The seeker put on a fake hurtful expression after that comment. "You hurt me... What about letting you a fair chance, huh?" He let go of the smaller mech's wrists and flipped him around again to straddle him as he thrown him on the floor. This game was really funny and arousing...

GothGirl: The viper grunted as he hit the floor and smirked, kicking out with his legs, aiming for anywhere on the seeker's back - wings, fuselage, anywhere - to try and get him off, his energy spiking and body heating up at the closeness.

Me: A hit ,managed to hit the seekers back struts and another his wing, and he grunted a little in pain. He leaned down to claim the other's mouth in a fierce and heated kiss. He could feel his own systems heating up quickly

GothGirl: He smirked more as he landed the two kicks, only to be caught in that kiss, his optics widening. "Mmph!" he arched off the floor sharply, trying to dislodge him with his chassis, his hands clenching as they were pinned down. He was running out of ideas on how to get out of this. He briefly submitted to the kiss, his spark jumping, only to sink his dentals into Goldendeath's lower lip once more.

Me: This time, the bite only made him grunted in arousal. He didn't mind a little roughness. He broke the kiss and sensually licked his lips of his own energon blood. "Love bite? I like it..." He had felt the youngling respond the kiss and heating up those last few clicks...

GothGirl: Slag it all, why didn't Ironhide's hand-to-hand combat include lessons on getting out of positions like this? The viper growled and licked his own clean, optics bright and dangerous, waiting for the older mech's next move. "Go to the Pit."

Me: "I'll certainly do, but not today..." replied the older mech almost cheerfully. He could tell than the Viper was running out of idea as to how he could get out of this situation. He gently smiled down at him and asked, casually. "So, do you give up? I think I win fair and square..."

GothGirl: "Frag off! No!" He bucked his hips and tried to dislodge himself again, bringing his knee up harshly into the mech's upper back. Every system in his body was alive with arousal, however, and he cursed again, more at himself for even responding in such a way.

Me: Gold yelped as a sharp knee imbedded itself in his upper back and he released the youngling's hands for a moment. He had trouble staying in his position too as the Viper was struggling like a demon. "Headstrong, huh? I can feel that your body wants it..."

GothGirl: Nitro growled and smirked wickedly as his hands were released, lunging forward as he tried to push the seeker back, to reverse their positions so he could have some chance at escape. Not that he really wanted to, but he wanted to put that jet in his place. With a voice that traitorously dripped arousal, he answered, low and husky to match his engine sounds. "I don't."

Me: The seeker was pushed back and landed on his back as he lost balance; quickly straddled by the younger bot. Nit that he really minded the position, though... He sensed and heard the growing arousal of the young car-bot and smirked up at him. "Really? It's not what it looks like to me..."

GothGirl: The viper hissed and leaned down, his energy field licking across the other's, getting too close to his face as he snarled. Without warning he captured Gold's lips with his, crushing them together in a dominate way, unable to submit just yet.

Me: The seeker responded to the dominating kiss, not minding being roughed up a bit. That only made him more and more aroused. His engines let out a satisfied purr when the youngling's lips crushed his own. As a payback for earlier, he bit down the bottom lip hard.

GothGirl: With a gasp he pulled back at the bite, his lithe body actually arching, as he drew his glossa over his lower lip slowly, a dark smirk forming afterwards. It was evident his body was starting to coil and get ready for an attack, and until he could store enough kinetic energy in his extremities he was vulnerable.

Me: The seeker manages to buck and dislodge the young mech from him before pinning back into the wall. He had saw that he was getting ready to attack and didn't really wanted to try it. The graceful arch the Viper gave when he had bitten him made him grin widely at him. "You're fighting dirty... Aren't you the little tease, Nitro...? »

GothGirl: He bared his fanged dentals again as he was pinned to the wall, panting to help his cooling systems lower his body temperature. "Primus forbids I don't live up to the expectation… since I seem to have a reputation for being one," He said venomously, thinking to himself afterwards, 'even if I don't realize I'm doin' it.' Nitro flicked his glossa over his lip again to get the last of the beading energon there, watching the other mech intently.

Me: The seeker kept his optics locked with the smaller mech's and a little sensual smile spread across his features. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. On the contrary, I kinda like it." Whispered the older mech in the pinned Viper's audios.

GothGirl: The youngling offlined his optics for a brief second as a shiver ran through his chassis, unable to suppress it, and locked gazes with Gold as soon as they came back online. "I'm sure you do."

Me: The seeker's grip turned gentle and he stroke the young mech's helm and back gently. "You're afraid? Don't be, I won't hurt you..." Said the mech in soft tune

GothGirl: "I'm not afraid!" the viper retorted quietly, his back arching off the wall with the gentle strokes. Yes, he was afraid, he was very afraid, but pride - a warrior's pride - wouldn't allow him to show fear. He squirmed a bit, optics dimmed and gaze locked on the seeker's lips.

Me: The seeker licked his lips with what could be seen as a suggestive manner. It wasn't completely conscious though... He slowly pulled the smaller mech towards him, making his intent obvious, and letting him the opportunity to pull away if he wanted. He would not take him by force. It wasn't like him.

GothGirl: A twitch of the shocks on his helm was all that rewarded said seeker as he was pulled closer, finally braking his gaze with his lips to look back up into his optics, hesitant. "I...I c-concede."

Me: The seeker nodded kinda solemnly, and moved to let the youngling stood up. "Alright, but know this: I won't force you into anything you don't wanna do, okay? But it'll be better if we moved this into my room, don't you think? The hallway's not the better place to stay..."

GothGirl: He nodded once and stood up, regaining a little of his composure before looking around the hall. Surprisingly, no one even came out to see what all the commotion was. And he'd probably be late for his punishment, too, but slag Prowl. "Alright." With another nod the youngling headed back towards Goldendeath's room, stopping short of the door so the older mech could open it.

Me: The seeker typed his code in and come in as the door opened. He gently put a hand on the young mechs back to gat him in and closed behind them both. He checked his internal chronometer and saw then the whole incident since he wake up hadn't took more than fifteen minutes.

GothGirl: As soon as the door shut behind them he turned and hungrily placed a kiss on the seeker's lips, both hands framing his face plates, and arousal just dripping off of him with each flare of his energy fields.

Me: The seeker kissed back as heatedly and hungrily as the youngling, and traced his sides and helm as he pushed him towards the berth. He stopped when the back of the Viper's leg hurts the berth and locked optics with him for a moment, wanting to make sure he was willing. "You sure? Once started, there is no going back in the middle of it..."

GothGirl: Nitrowave actually found a way to roll his optics and grabbed the seeker around the neck, smirking. "Primus, grow a back-strut. Where's the fighter spirit? Treat me like a captured enemy, not a sappy, romantic autobot."

Me: The seeker smirked a little evilly and grabbed the smaller mech, shoving him into the berth and straddling him in the blink of an optic. "If there is what you want..." he breathed as he leaned down to kiss and nip at the exposed throat, tracing the jaw line with his glossa.

GothGirl: "If I wanted romance, I would've taken someone by now-" His sentence was cut off as he gasped and arched, exposing more of his throat to the other, his hands grasping onto the top edges of his wings.

Me: The seeker hissed when his wings where grabbed. He stopped his exploration of the offered throat for a moment, just long enough to say something. "The wings... Stroke them... Cockpit too..." And he resumed ravishing his willing prey, his hands stroking the abdomen and hip plates as well

GothGirl: "N-No slag," he murmured, smirking as his hands started to trail across razor sharp wing edges, stroking along the flat planes until he came to the outer edge, fingers digging in as he raked back up the highly sensitive metal. The viper let out a choked back moan as his hips were stroked; obvious to be one of his hot spots.

Me: Gold smirked and continue to stroke the hips gently, moaning as his wings where lightly touched and caressed. His body was starting to overheat and his fans clicked in. He now ravished the chest of his partner with lips and glossa, mapping every nooks and crannies.

GothGirl: And boy, were there plenty, and most of the vents on his hood were /sensitive/. Nitro gripped the edge of Gold's wings again and mewled, his own fans getting louder as they worked double-time to cool him down.

Me: Hips and hood, noticed the seeker almost unconsciously, and he concentrated on those areas, stroking, caressing, nipping, kissing and laving with an increasing heat and passion. One of his hands got lower and started to stroke the panel between the youngling's tights gently but firmly, coaxing it to open.

GothGirl: With an unconscious 'click' the codpiece opened, exposing him to the other mech, his cable hard and port dripping slightly. Nitrowave moved his hands again and found the struts and seams that connected the seeker's wings to his back, stroking and playing with some of the exposed edges to try and distract himself from that warm fear settling in his pumps. This was it, the first mech he'd actually exposed himself to, and he'd be going to the brig for a month after this. Primus, what was he thinking?

Me: The seeker felt a jolt of pleasure ran through his circuits as the struts and seams linking his wings to his back were stroked. He arched his back gracefully and a long moan escaped him. At the same time, the hand that opened the codpiece moved and a digit started to lightly caresses the edge of the hot, dripping port before slowly easing inside. He remembered it was Nitro's first time...

GothGirl: The youngling dug his fingers into the other's back painfully and arched as that digit pushed inside, gritting his dentals together. It was painful, without question, but the slow pace was drawing it out. Nitro shifted his hips some and pushed against the hand, slipping him completely inside his tight port with a shudder. "Nngh.."

Me: The young mech bucked his hips into the touch after a moment, and then Gold started a slow pace, taking his sweet time to stretch the yet untouched tight port as much as possible. He was still nipping, kissing, and caressing at the hood at the same time. After a moment more a second digit joined the first and stretched the port a little more.

GothGirl: The mix of pain and that blissful pleasure rippled through him and he threw his head back, moaning, easing up his grip on the other's armour accidentally plucking a wire connecting to the wings. Nitro wrapped one of his strong, slender legs around the seeker's thigh and tried to pull him closer, hips rocking against those fingers as the pain started to die off.

Me: The pain caused by the plucked wire melted with the pleasure and the dark seeker whimpered and moaned, pushing deeper and faster into the smaller mech's port with two digits, scissoring and stretching. He leaned down and kissed the exposed throat and then claimed the mouth in a heated kiss.

GothGirl: His keening moan was stifled as he was kissed again, eagerly returning it as he tried his hardest to grind his hips against Gold's hand. The shocks on his helm flattened as he parted his lips, glossa deftly licking across the other's lower lip as his hands trailed from the seeker's wings to the cockpit, searching out sensitive seams along the edges.

Me: As the sensitive glass of his cockpit was stroked, Gold moaned and kissed even more fiercely, battling for dominance. His hand was still caressing the hood and chest, searching for more sensitive spots, as his digits continues to delve further inside, faster than ever. His own codpiece finally snapped open with the building pleasure, revealing his hard cable and wet port, dripping and hot.

GothGirl: The viper seemed to welcome the small battle for dominance, kissing him back with just as much fever, tracing cybertronian glyphs across the glass. He arched again as he found another sensitive spot on his chest, the seam cutting across from one headlight to the other, and onlined his optics as he heard that tell-tale 'snap' as the other's plating slid open.

Me: Unable to contain himself much longer, the seeker pulled the Viper into his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. In this position, the tip of his cable pushed against the well lubricated entrance of the youngling. "This may hurt a bit..." he breathed huskily before slowly starting to push in.

GothGirl: Nitro allowed himself to be repositioned and dared to glance down, his optics seeming to glaze over with a mix of lust and fear. It was quickly lost however as Gold spoke and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pushing himself down onto the cable completely, grunting to mask a cry of pain. "Hn..! W-What'd I say e-earlier? T-take me, fragger...I w-wanna feel how b-badly you want me."

Me: "T'was j-just a f-fair warning..." The seeker managed to say, but as soon as he was completely sheathed inside of Nitro's hot, tight port, his hability to think flies of the window. Gripping the Viper's hips, he began a slow, steady pace, panting and growling lowly all the way.

GothGirl: As he started to thrust into him he finally let out that held cry, gritting his dentals together, shifting his hips to try and find a more comfortable position, only to move in just a way that caused the seeker to hit a patch of sensitive wiring. Green optics brightened and he jerked, the sudden wave of pleasure masking any discomfort. "T-There..!"

Me: The seeker felt it coming quickly, now. He lowered his smaller partner down to the berth to get a better angle and started trusting faster and deeper with each movement. His other hand grabbed the neglected cable of the Viper and strokes it up and down in rhythm with his thrusts.

GothGirl: "G-Gold!" Nitro cried out, arching sharply, almost impossibly off the berth, his backstruts straining at the angle, his green and black hood scraping against the seeker's cockpit as his inexperienced systems quickly neared his first overload.

Me: Gold growled as he was coming closer to his own climax. He continued stroking the young mech's cable and his thrust became sharper and faster than ever, pounding into the smaller mech with clanging sounds, scrapping their plantings and chipping paints. He throws his head back and opened his moan in a powerful roar.

GothGirl: The youngling's engine let out a strained whine as it revved to it's max rpm, his whole body smoothly vibrating. His port seemed to tighten more with the imminent release, his fingers digging into any seam they could find purchase in to pull the older mech to him, his lips parted and optics dim with a wanton need.

Me: The port tightening and the wonderful sounds the young mech was making brought the older mech to the edge, and he thrusted frantically, deep and unforgiving. He didn't care anymore for the well-being of the young mech as he was lost in a mist of pleasure. His engines whirred loudly and his wings arched back almost completely as he reached his limits.

GothGirl: That had done it for him; critical warnings flashed over his optics as his spark flared under the hood of his chest, as a pain/pleasure mixed overload hit him like the force of a bomb going off next to his head. If it had been thought impossible before, he proved it possible as he lifted himself higher off the berth, his port rippling around the seeker's cable as he released, both hands falling to either side of his head on the berth. "P-primus, Gold..!"

Me: The Seeker followed a moment later as the port rippled and tightens even more around his cable, with a low growl and a last hard, deep push as he released inside his small lover's port. He wrapped his arms around the small waist and shouted. "Nitro! Oooo..." His back tensed up and arched backward until he was looking almost behind himself.

GothGirl: He shivered and moaned low as that backlash of Goldendeath's overload hit him as well, purring as he started to finally relax under him, systems loudly humming as he tried to cool himself down. "Mn.."

Me: The larger mech slowly lowered himself to rest beside his smaller lover, nuzzling his helm and throat with a constant sound of purr escaping his engines as he was cooling down. Pings and pops of cooling metal filled the air around them. The seeker wasn't in a hurry to slide out of his small partner, though...

GothGirl: Nitrowave nuzzled into him in the afterglow, his own body almost /locked/ onto the seeker's cord, he was so tightly constricted. His engines purred right back as his arms lazily reached up to trace along ailerons on Gold's wings, blissfully unaware he was incredibly late for reporting to the brig.

Me: The blissful moment didn't lasted long, though, because not even a breem later, as Gold was starting to consider removing himself from his lover's tight port, his door's buzzer rang loudly. "What the?!..." The seeker grumbled and finally, with a little 'pop', unplugged himself from his partner and got to his feet, grumbling. "Whoever it is, you better have a good reason... he started in the comm. pannel of the door, but Prowl's voice cut him short. "Is Nitrowave there? Someone saw him got into your room with you tomorrow night but never come out..."

GothGirl: The viper mewled sweetly as the older mech pulled out of him, spreading himself out on the berth in protest. He groaned when he heard Prowl's voice, his codpiece locking back into place, his paint scratched up and imbedded with some of Gold's along his hips, chest and inner thighs. Not to mention the leaking fluids... "Yeah, I'm in here. I'm coming." Slowly, almost painfully he slipped off the berth, wincing as he stood. Primus, did his port hurt. "You can let him in if you want, Gold."

Me: The seeker growled lowly in a rush of misplaced over protectiveness for his little lover but opened the door nonetheless. Prowl did stood in the doorway, arm crossed and glaring coldly. He looked at each mech in turns, his brow lifting in puzzlement at the sight that greeted him. The chipped paint in specific areas and the stains of fluids were tell-tales proof of the activities that took place here. His frown deepened and he turned to Nitrowave. "I see why you're late now... But it didn't excuse you, youngling! It'll be a week more for you, then. I warned you not to make me come after you."

GothGirl: The mech made his way over to the door and leaned against the frame, letting out a low grunt as Prowl extended his punishment. More out of pain, than actual disagreement to the extension. All Nitro could do was simply nod, bringing a hand up to his lower abdomen to stroke at it absent-mindedly. "Sorry." The loud hum of his cooling systems followed after his answer, protesting the movement and his systems demanding recharge.

Me: Gold then came closer and put a hand into the younger mech's shoulder to turn him around, locking lips with him in an almost defying manner as Prowl's optics grew wide at the display. He then turned to the SIC and said, coldly and harshly. "It's mostly my fault that he's late, Prowl, so if you have to punish someone, punish me. Let Nitro alone, he did nothing wrong this time."

GothGirl: Nitro growled as he was moved but it died down with the kiss, all protests melting away as he kissed back, lazily leaning against the seeker once he pulled away. "Shut it, you. Was both our faults. I consented, after all...knowing what time I had to report in." His retort was little more than a mumbled, near-whisper vocalization, and he offlined his optics, trying to lessen the warnings flashing across his processor for recharge.

Me: A warming smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he wrap his arms around the small car-bot. He was about to fell in recharge in his arms at that rhythm. "You shut up. I'm just trying to spare you some time in the brig, silly..." He spoke to Prowl again. "Put that extra week on me, I don't care. I almost forced his hand on this, even if he submitted. Don't be so uptight, c'mon, Prowl..."

GothGirl: "but then I can't get away from /you/," he playfully retorted, his systems actually initiating shutdown commands, quickly slipping into recharge against him, though kept an audio open to Prowl.

Me: "Aww, don't you like me, Dearest?" Retorted the mech in a amused tune. "I'm hurt..." Prowl then spoke again, breaking the cute moment as the seeker had to support the weight of his lover entirely. "Very well, then... But Nitro Still has a month to do! You both reported to the brig when you're fully recharged and cleaned!"

GothGirl: The viper snapped out of recharge and smirked tiredly over at Prowl, twisting in Gold's arms, back pressed against his cockpit, his front exposed to Prowl. "What's wrong? I'd fit in perfectly in the brig like this." It was unbearably obvious he was playing up the tease card again, just to goad Prowl, to show him he was good for punishment now. He could recharge in the cell.

Me: Prowl sighed evilly, and then motioned to them to follow him. Gold had to half-drag half-carry his sleepy little lover there, though. Not that he minded. It was nice to have him so close against him. He led them to the wash-racks first. "At least, clean yourselves up a bit! You look disgraceful."

GothGirl: Nitro tried his best to walk himself, discomfort with each step evident on his face plates as they were led to the washracks. He broke away from Gold to move over to Prowl, almost limping, and grinned. "It's not disgraceful. He fought hard for my virginity. And you /know/ I put up a good fight." He paused a moment in the doorway, once more distracted by the warning lights flashing across his optics before he stepped inside, trying to at least present himself in a more strong manner.

Me: This youngling knew how to stand his ground, for sure. Gold had a half smirk at that thought and entered the washrack behind Nitro. Before he got in, he faced prowl and growled lowly at him. "It is not disgraceful, you old crankshaft! He did fight fiercely for this..." He didn't wait for prowl's logic chips to register the insult before getting into the room.

GothGirl: He chuckled as his lover repeated the same thing, leaning against the wall of one of the stalls, content and almost glowing with the after-effects of a good overload, preening. "Slag, I think this is the best I've looked, too... all covered in your fluids and paint."

Me: Gold snickered and grabbed the small mech in a tight, possessive embrace. "You do look great but I think Old prowl thinks we'll rot his processor or something if we don't clean up..." He pulled the smaller mech into a stall and opened the water, warm liquid running down their frames quickly.

GothGirl: "Mm." he relaxed into the embrace and nearly fell right back into recharge at the warm liquid, nuzzling into the older mech's chassis. "I think we already succeeded in doing that... he'll probably be having nightmares for weeks." Nitro lifted his helm slightly and pressed his chin to his cockpit, one servo reaching between his own legs, gathering up some of the spilt liquid onto his fingers and brought it up to optic level. He studied it a moment before he experimentally licked it off his fingers, letting out an appraising sound. "Tastes sweet," he murmured.

Me: Gold purred in his audio and nuzzled his helm as he does it, grabbing a rag and starting to slowly and soothingly brushes the stained plating. "You're sweet when you want to be... Or when you're exhausted out of your processor..." He chuckled softly as he brushed the back struts gently.

GothGirl: The youngling gasped softly as that cloth ran over his inner thighs, still highly sensitive after their coupling. He snorted at him, grinning, his fingers going back between the two to rub his own hand over Gold's thigh-plating and codpiece, guiding the liquid to help clean him off. "Go figure, huh? Fight's completely left me. ...it was worth it, though."

Me: "I'm glad you think so. I wouldn't want to be a disappointment after the fight you pulled." The cleaning lasted a while longer until Prowl broke the fun once more by calling them back. "Annoying fragger..." Hissed the seeker as his optics shone bright red. "Better get going, though... He can be awful when he's pissed."

GothGirl: Nitrowave made a sound of protest as their session was being interrupted, and glared at the door to the washroom lightly. Why didn't he just accept the offer to delay the inevitable? "Yeah, I guess so... a whole month locked in the brig. What was I thinking?"

Me: The seeker sighed as he finished washing the last traces of his paint on the younger mech's chassis. "You were upset and in need. Prowl's too stiff and beside, he can't understand what you were going through." He nuzzled the smaller mech's helm lightly as he turned him around to face him. "Not as I understand. I got through this too."

GothGirl: He smiled and looked back down, picking a few flecks of grass-green pain off of Gold's abdomen. "I know... if I had told you my real reason for going in there, would you have still helped me?" He looked back up, actually looking guilty for what he had done. All that progress over the past few months... nearly thrown away by his own inability to control himself.

Me: The seeker smiled down gently and holds his smaller lover close, reassuring him about his feelings. "Yes, i would. But I may want to take the thing off you before you got through all this shit last night, though." He tilted Nitro's head up and looked in his optics, his red optics shining a deep red.

GothGirl: "Mm. Thank you. For last night." He let his own optics dim as he returned the look, a lazy, peaceful smile across his face-plates. "C'mon, let's get this over with. Primus forbid Prowl has an aneurism." Reluctantly, the viper pulled away a bit and walked out of the wash-stall, back out into the hallway. It was still obvious he was walking with a bit of pain, but the combination of stubbornness to show it and the soothing warm liquid from the shower he wasn't limping. "Lead the way, Prowler!"

Me: The tactician glared at them both when they got out of the wash-racks. "Took you long enough..." He fell silent and lead them to the brig, before locking the two in separate cells, a bit away from one another. The seeker lifts a brow at that. Was he afraid they could do things if they were closer to each other? That was laughable... Anyway, he got in his own with a glare to the SIC, and watched him get out after locking Nitro too.

GothGirl: Nitrowave didn't seem bothered at all at the separate cells, knowing full well it was gonna happen, and waited until Prowl had left before pulling out a recalibrated datapad out of his subspace pocket, flopping down onto the berth. He flipped it on, the familiar playstation boot-up sounds echoing through the brig as he tapped the screen of his bootlegged PSP. "Hope you brought somethin' to do, Gold... I got that holovid pad still, but I dunno if I'll be able to pass it over to you through the bars."

Me: Gold looked at his smaller cellmate for a moment before reaching into his own subspace and got a datapad. On this ha had movie and literary files, both humans and Cybertronians. I did like human horror movies... All that gore and blood splashing called to his inner killer strongly. "I have it covered, don't worry. I won't get short in a single week."

GothGirl: "Gotcha." He grinned some and continued to tap away at his screen, different system emulators on the fake psp. It didn't take long at all for his systems to remind him that he needed recharging, and he settled more on the berth, lazily drawing one hand over his body as the other kept tapping a button on the screen.

Me: The Seeker lifts his optics from his pad for a moment and smirked at his companion on the other side of the walkway. The music of a well-known horror movie rose from his pad and he settled comfortably on the berth, his wings flattened on the wall and a leg lifted in front of him.

GothGirl: It didn't take long at all for him to slip into recharge, the game still clutched in his hand as he rolled over onto his belly on the berth, the light from the energy bars reflecting off of his form. Even in sleep, he seemed to play the game, as victory fanfare music sounded after the end of a monster battle. He slept for most of the morning, not bothered at all with the noises coming from both cells.

Me: The seeker wasn't as tired as the young mech since it wasn't the first he did this kind of things, far from it, and he settled to watch his movie, sometimes glancing across the walkway into the other cell. Nitro was sprawled onto his belly and deep in recharge. 'Night of the Living Dead' finished on his pad, and 'Hellraiser' was halfway through when he showed some signs of getting out or recharge

GothGirl: A muffled sound made it's way out of his vocalizer as he finally came out of recharge, his optics 'blinking' some before dimly glanicng around, trying to focus. With a protest-sounding grunt he pulled himself up onto his hands and knees and then sat back, stretching out as best he could in the cramped cell, bright green optics focused finally on the mech across from him. A hand ran across his right set of vents on his front, and he gave a sleepy, cocky grin. "What'cha watching?"

Me: "It's a human horror movie called 'Hellraiser'. Pretty gore and creepy, but I thought it cool. Human's anatomy is very interesting, and it's spilled quite profusely in this movie..." Said the Seeker as he smirked back, cocking his head to the side in an amused way. "You had a good recharge, Sleeping Beauty?"

GothGirl: "Mm." He continued to run that hand across his front, his grin turning to a playful smirk to match the seeker's. "Hellraiser's. I liked the Evil Dead series, too. Though Army of Darkness has to be a favourite. Somehow, I can imagine Ironhide holding up his cannon going, 'This is my BOOM STICK!'" He swung his legs over the edge of the berth, spreading them some as he leaned back against the wall.

Me: The Seeker laughed at this comment, watching Nitro running that hand on his front so teasingly. Yes, he can certainly see Ironhide do this... And the image made him laugh harder. Okay, he DID have a sense of humour, as twisted as it may be... "I agree, I love those movies. Some of the best the humans does. I kinda like the 'Night of the Living Dead' series too... Much blood and no story, but funny."

GothGirl: "Oh god, yeah. Ramerez is a genius when it comes to zombie movies." Nitro seemed to heat up under the other's gaze, licking his lower lip some. That hand ventured lower, a teasing finger dragging agonizingly slow down his abdomen and, completely ignoring his crotch, went to his thigh, tracing shapes all along it as he dragged it down, then back up the inner thigh. Just to give Gold a good enough distraction from his movie.

Me: And just as he wanted, the seeker's attention wasn't on the blood and screams coming from the pad anymore as he heated up slightly at the sight before him. The Viper playing with himself so temptingly... He wanted to tear the bars off and jump him, but he settled to watching. "Agreed, I never saw better Zombie movies than his..."

GothGirl: The viper arched ever so slightly off the wall as his fingers came close to his cod piece, moving them around the seam of the armour before they trailed up his abdomen again. He knew he had his full attention now, and couldn't help but purr. Oh, this next week in the brig was going to be fun, if he could get away with this without someone on the monitors coming in. "Where do you want me to touch?"

Me: Ho, that was beginning to get more and more interesting... Gold powerd off the pad and leaned back a little, opening his legs as he did so, and lifted a hand to ligghtly caress his red canopy. "Don't you think we're going to give Red an attack?" He asked mockingly, not caring a bit what the security Director would think. He was heating up slightly but that was still faint... "Stars with the hips

GothGirl: "Who cares? I doubt we'd be allowed conjugal visits...» Nitro replied, his hand moving down to his hips, tracing the transformation seams there, biting his lower lip slightly to try and stifle the moan that still seemed to escape his vocals.

Me: "Yeah... I bet he'll enjoy the show that pervert..." Replied the Seeker as he continues stroking and scrapping his cockpit, slowly coming lower and lower. His other hand was fondling with the vents on his chest, pinching and tugging at the wires. Watching the youngling was ho so arousing... And he wanted to do his part too. Finally this week'll be much more interesting than he anticipated.

GothGirl: Nitro stopped his touches and let his hand rest there right on top of his crotch plating, intently looking at Gold as he, too, and touched himself. "Keep talking... tell me what you want, Gold."

Me: "keep touching your hips... until you coax the panel to open... Yessss... Hummm..." Hissed the seeker breathlessly as he was heating up quickly.

GothGirl: "Like this?" He continued his motions, fingers toying with a few of the wires underneath, a gasp escaping his lips as after only a few minutes his panel opened up, his cord hidden but his port fully exposed and slightly wet. "Do you want this, seeker?" he teased, spreading his legs wider for him.

Me: The little tease... But he liked it! It was one of the thing that dragged him to this youngling. He licked his lips sensually and suggestively as he continued to stroke and caress himself until his own panel opens with a 'click' and exposed his port and slightly emerging cable. "Yes, just like this... yes damnit, I want it! I want you, you dirty little tease!"

GothGirl: Nitrowave giggled a little and traced his finger along the edge of his port, trying to mimic what Gold had done to him earlier, and couldn't help but tip his head back and moan softly at the feeling. His whole body seemed to be on fire with arousal. "Mm…Y-yes... I bet you do...» he murmured, pushing that digit in a little before pulling it back out. He was still sore from earlier, but it was starting to dissipate as he touched himself.

Me: Gold looked hungrily at the younger mech as he caressed and slowly entered his port with a sleek digit, moaning and arching so beautifully. His own strokes and experienced digits coaxed the cable to unsheathe fully and he started an up and down motion, wrapping a hand around it, playing with the tip with his thumb. "Damn those bars... If... If I could... I'll take you again right now... Keep going,

GothGirl: "Primus...nng..." He glanced upwards at the cameras that were trained on each cell, smirking as he pushed his finger in deeper, letting out a sweet sounding keen before he pulled it back out. His gaze returned to Gold, watching him stroke himself, and brought his finger to his lips, covered in his own fluids, and wrapped his glossa around it as he tasted himself. "Tell me how you'd have me. What you'd do to me."

Me: "Haaa... I'd pin you down... And I'd bit and kiss ev-every bit... of you..." Started the mech as his movements quickens slightly. Fortunately, he was still far from it. His cable had erected fully under his touches and throbbed almost painfully. "I'd lick your port clean in... and stuck... my glossa... deep into you... And I... I'd kiss you breathless and have... had you... moan and beg for it..."

GothGirl: The younger mech purred at the description, running his hands down his neck, optics off finally as he imagined the older mech was doing just as he described. Pinch a wire there, finger tip dragging along the edge of his vents there, leaving no inch, no sensitive spot untouched as he arched and moaned, his port reacting as it released more lubricants, gasping almost teasingly as his hands finally made their way back down to his hips, that same finger he had licked clean going back to his port. Each movement simulated a flicking glossa, playing with the outside before pushing it back in, not too far, before pulling out. "Yes...mn..s-so good.."

Me: The seeker moaned as he teased his cockpit with his other hand, mapping every seam and sensor nodes. He let his hand left his cable for a bit as he delved two fingers into his own dripping port, thrusting deep and hard. "I... I-I bet... you'd like it... If I... took you... from be-behind... Yeah... just like that... I'd... tu-turned you... around... and fuck you... from behind... like a beast..."

GothGirl: "G-gold..!" Nitro gasped and arched again, hesitantly adding a second finger into himself as he listened, his leg twitching out of reflex. Another moan, louder, escaped him, and he onlined one optic to look across to his lover through the bars. "Y-you can actually do t-tha...a-ah!-at? T-taken from behind..?" he looked genuinely curious and innocent, as his fingers finally wiggled in deep enough to hit that patch of wires deep within his port. Nitro let out a static filled moan as he arched sharply off the berth and wall, crying out the seeker's name.

Me: The seeker nodded heatedly, his arousal peaking at the youngling's display of genuine innocence. "Y-yeah... I'll... I'll show... show you this... sometime... soo-HOO-on... Hng... Ni-Nitro...!" His movements became faster and his second hand left his cockpit to wrap again around his throbbing cable, pumping madly as beads of fluids seeped from the tip.

GothGirl: A smirk played across his lips as his own name was called out, encouraging him on, his fingers moving faster within his port, curling up to stroke across that highly sensitive spot each thrust in. He mewled more, his other hand playing with the area right above the nitrous holding brackets, fingers delving into the grill of his alt mode, stroking the hiding wires under the armour. "P-Primus..I-I need..! S-Slagging bars...I-I want you b-badly..!"

Me: "Haa!...I b-bet you...do. SLAG!..." His hands were almost a blur now and his wings were flapping like bird's wings as his climax neared dangerously. His heated frame was almost smoking by now. "I...I wanna...Stuck my...cable...in you...! NITRO!" He arched back until his back struts groaned and protests, his port tightening and rippling around his digits and his cable throbbing madly as he release finally with a primal scream

GothGirl: "GOLD!" Just watching the other overload and call his name was enough to push him over his own edge, his port painfully tight around his fingers, forcing them to still as he arched in that nearly impossible way he had the first time, fluids dripping out around his fingers. His internal fans, which he hadn't even noticed come on some time back, were loudly humming, expelling hot air out of his chassis as he slumped back down onto the berth. "Nnghuh.." he winced slightly as he pulled his fingers out, spreading them slightly and watching as the light from the bars caught the energon-like glow off of strings of his fluids, before bringing them up to his lips to lick them clean again.

Me: The seeker's fans were working overtime to cool his overheated body as he slumped back into the berth, overly satiated. He removed his fingers from his own port and brought them to optics level. He smirked at the sprawled form of his lover in the other cell and sensually licked his digits clean. Slag, he would need another shower, now... Ha, whatever, that was too good to bother with such pettiness. "That was... not bad... for a beginner..." Smirked the mech with a little wink

GothGirl: Nitro laughed, sprawling out along the expanse of his berth, one hand on his abdomen and one knee drawn up. He turned his helm to look at his lover, amused. "I'm a quick learner." Green eyes gazed back up at the camera and he smirked, bringing up the hand he had licked clean to give it a little wave. "Hope they enjoyed the show."

Me: Gold chuckled and gave a fanged wide smile to his young lover before he turned to the camera and blow it a mocking kiss. "I'm sure they did. I can almost hear Red moan all the way down here." Joked the mech as he looked at Nitro heatedly. He thought about what they have done and a thought came to him. If the slightest spark energy leaked during their lovemaking, what was possible even with the slightest crack opening in the chest plates, the youngling'll have soon a nasty surprise... "Slag..." he thought out loud.

GothGirl: The viper brought his gaze back down to his lover, and raised an optic ridge behind the windshield-like visor on his helm. "What?" he asked, searching the seeker for some kind of clue to his vocalized thoughts.

Me: He was surprised, because he hadn't noticed he talked out loud. He bit his lower lip thoughtfully, wondering if he should or shouldn't tell the young mech about the possibility that popped to his mind a moment before. He would certainly freak out if he knew he may have gotten sparked... "It's...nothing important." he said finally, with a little smile.

GothGirl: Nitro continued to give him that searching, pointed look before shrugging. "Alright, if you say so." He didn't know about… whatever it was that Gold was panicking about, and he just figured the seeker was being weird. The viper stretched out some on the berth, getting comfortable, and began counting the rivets in the walls and ceilings.

Me: Gold shrugged and leaned down on the berth, crossing his arms under his head as he stared at the ceiling blankly. He debated with himself for some times about the pro and cons of informing the youngling about ALL the implications of interfacing, and his logical side finally reminded him than he may hate him if he didn't told him right now and let him discover it by himself. "In fact..." He started, sitting up. "I have some things to tell you..."

GothGirl: "I thought so," He smirked, turning his helm to look back at Gold. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable on the berth, a 'click' echoing the brig as his crotch plate finally closed again. "What's on your mind?"

Me: "What do you know exactly about interfacing, aside from the obvious of course?" Asked the seeker, testing the mech's knowledge first of all. He wasn't the kind to be evasive usually, but this topic asked for tact, that wasn't his forte at all...

GothGirl: Nitro's grin faltered and he looked at the seeker flatly. "...Seriously? Are you going to give me 'the talk'? Cause Ratchet's already done that before, when I finally made it here from Detroit...» the youngling huffed slightly, sitting up. "Why?"

Me: "So, we can skip the basics... Good, I'm not good at all at that! So you must know than the slightest leak of spark energy during interfacing may create a spark, and that could happen without the knowledge of the mechs concerned, hum? I bet you know..." He got up and took a couple of steps to work his leg a bit. "Well, in that case, you won't be that surprised if I tell you that it could happen ANYTIME you interface, then..."

GothGirl: "Yeah, I know about that, which is why I've got locks in place to keep my chamber from…" He stopped mid sentence and just STARED at Gold, wide eyed. "Don't tell me...»

Me: "Yes. Even the strongest protections and locks can't keep Spark energy inside 100% of the time. It's effective, but not completely foolproof, I'm afraid. And..." He stared back at the youngling and throws the bomb he kept for the ends with a serious tune that didn't fit him at all. "I did felt something..."

GothGirl: "From me or from you? Cause I'll be slagged if it was from me!" He was visibly shaking then, fear that could've easily been mistaken for anger in his optics as he kept his gaze on the seeker. Primus, he should've fought harder, if he knew THIS would've happened! "I-I'm too young! No way can this be happening!"

Me: "I'm not sure from who it was in the heat of this, you know... It may as well be from me. Not that I want it badly, but..." he shrugged, looking sorry and a bit annoyed. But not afraid at all. He was taking it oddly calmly even, as if it was nothing serious. "Look, don't freak out! If it did happen, and it's you and not me, then you can see ratchet. I'm sure he can do something..."

GothGirl: Nitrowave didn't even realize his gaze had fallen to his lap until he lifted it back to the seeker, shaking his head, trembling some. "But its /impossible!/ I...I mean, I can't, right? W-when I had the brackets for the nitrous put in; I saw the mech who it pulled out something from my abdomen to accommodate them. I was told I wasn't able to!" Not that the mech who did the job knew what he had been doing, either… the part he thought was missing was still there, having had some other, less important part removed for the drug's brackets. "M-Maybe I should talk to Ratchet...»

Me: Yes, you should have Ratchet check you out if it could make you feel better." The older mech said, relieved than the youngling wasn't able to carry, and if what he said was true. But nonetheless, a pang of worry still crept into him. He would even be better if it was HIM that was in this position, maybe with spark... He wouldn't mind too much, in the ends. He knew it. "I hope the mech that did it knew what he was doing..."

GothGirl: "P-probably not... it was in Kaon, after all...» he looked up to the camera, finally standing up and walked closer to it. "Hey! Whoever's on duty! Can I speak to Ratchet, please? Get him in here!"

Me: soon, a voice called on Nitro's comlink, out loud so Gold heard it too. "What for? You're not hurt or anything as much as I can see..." Sideswipe's voice said through the comm. "What's the problem? Maybe I'll consider passing it later..." Snickered the prankster in a mocking tune. The seeker growled at the camera and replied sharply. "Stop being an aft, Sides, and ask Ratch to come down here! It's not that much a favour!"

GothGirl: Nitro actually relaxed some as he realized it was Sides in the control room and smirked, waving slightly to signal the seeker to be quiet. He knew how to work the twins. "...You want the code sequence for the virus I uploaded to Prowl's computer yesterday? Get Ratchet in here. I'll give it to you."

Me: There was an awkward silence on the other end of the link, and then Sideswipe talked again. "Alright, you got me. But I want a go on your new PSP game too! So, what do you say, Nitro? Deal?"

GothGirl: "Deal!" He straightened in victory, flashing Gold a teasing grin, and then moved to sit back down on his berth. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Me: "Well, Sideswipe isn't the brightest mech I ever met... Manipulating him is quite easy." He sat on his berth and grinned at his fidgety companion. "Relax. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. False alarm, you know? All will be fine..." But internally, he had a creepy feeling growing steadily. He wasn't exactly creator-material either... He laughed at the though that he did have a daughter wandering somewhere in the galaxy. That was ironic...

GothGirl: He was drumming his fingers across his knee plates as he seemed to be deep in thought, but looked up when he was told to relax. "You sure? I mean...I...I'm /certain/ what was removed was my reproduction chamber...» A nervous tick, and his one hand started to shake, but he didn't seem to notice it.

Me: The Seeker nodded thoughtfully, not wanting to pop the youngling's bubble. If the mech that did it was a two-cent pseudo-medic from Kaon's depths, the possibility than he removed something else than the chamber were, let's see... 99.9%. "Maybe...We'll see soon enough...You know, it's not that bad to have a sparkling. I have one somewhere in the galaxy"

GothGirl: The green mech scoffed and growled a bit. "I'm too /young/. Primus..." he sighed and looked up again, perking ever so at the mention of Gold's offspring. "Yeah? What happened?"

Me: "I was a bit younger than you when it happened. Maybe, let's say, a Vorn or two. I was still on Vos and ended up with another mech after a heated party. I was drunk out of my processor and what was bound to happen... happen! I woke up alone and the other Seeker was long gone without even a note." he shrugged, looking unconcerned by this. "A couple of months later, I realized I was with sparkling, with no means to get rid of it. It was a beautiful purple and blue femme... Purplewind. I named her. She's on the Neutral side never took a side during the war, and I see her sporadically... That's about it."

GothGirl: The youngling nodded a bit, scuffing his pede against the floor as he listened, biting his lower lip as he contemplated it. Never, not /once/ had his spark chamber ever been opened...he was neurotically protective of it. More so than most decepticons. He glanced around, and then gave his lover a reassuring smile across the brig. "That's good; she was able to survive as a neutral. Not many can."

Me: To keep his lover from freaking out again, Gold continue his story. "Yeah I'm kinda proud of her! She's a hunter, and a good one at that. She's able to protect herself and her living better than most mech I know. I shame I can't see her as much as I wanted..."

GothGirl: "That's good." he smiled more, relaxing some, but he was still anxious for what Ratchet would say. It's not that he didn't like sparklings or didn't want sparklings, it was...too soon. He'd /just/ lost his virginity, and now this? He wouldn't be able to handle it. Hopefully when the medic looked him over it'd be good news.

Me: Guessing what was on his small lover's mind, the seeker spoke in a soft tune. "I had lost my virginity the night Purplewind was created, you know... I didn't wanted a sparkling so soon either. But fate's fate and I don't see a point in cursing it when that kinda thing happens."

GothGirl: Nitrowave's optics brightened in surprise and he finally let that fear show, the shocks on his helm flattening against the sides. "Is it a common thing..? I...just… does everyone… their first time?"

Me: The seeker shook his heads and smiled with a light chuckle. "No, not every time, but it happens. It's just a concordance of circumstances, that's all, and nobody can foresee it." He smiled again more widely, optics still sot and understandings. "If, in the case this is really happening, I'll be there you know. I'm not gonna leave you alone in this. I know too well what you should be going through."

GothGirl: "Thanks," he murmured, trying to relax more, and started to rub his shaking hand to try and calm the withdrawal tick that the worrying had brought on. Every so often his optics would flash over to the locked door to the brig, then back down to the floor. He certainly didn't feel any different, that was for sure. He poked his abdomen curiously, and then shrugged. "We'll see, I guess."

Me: The seeker chuckled at his behaviour, amused. "You won't know right away, you know... It'll start to bother you after the first two weeks, and besides, I'm sure it's nothing." ratchet finally came in a breem later and got the Nitro's cell. "So, you wanted to see me?" He asked in an annoyed tune. "Make it quick, please."

GothGirl: Nitro nodded again at Gold's words before he stood up, walking over to the bars of his cell. "I...I need you to run a scan on me. I know it's been removed, but… but I've become /active/, and I just want to be /sure/." He skirted around the subject lightly, shaking his hand out to try and finally get the twitching to go away. "And if… if I do still have it, and I /am/..."

Me: The medic looked a bit surprised and his glare shot from one mech to the other suspiciously, before he sighed heavily, looking more annoyed than ever. "I see... Okay, don't move, it'll be quick." Said the medic as he brought out a scanner and activated it. He ran it in front of Nitro's abdomen and then, after he got to a specific area, stopped and did a second reading. He frowned and looked up at the youngling. "Well, whoever says you it was removed either lied or didn't knew what he was doing because it's still there, no doubt about it. Now, you told me you did 'it', huh? Do you want the bad news or the good?"

GothGirl: His shoulders hitched upwards as he was told he still had the chamber, and he looked over the medic's shoulder to Gold before back up at Ratchet. "Oh god, please, /please/ say I'm not...» he murmured low, adding in a few 'Please, Primus, if you're listening…' to his mumblings. He didn't want this. He was too young. Too messed up, still. What if he relapsed while carrying? The viper couldn't do that to an innocent sparkling.

Me: The medic sighed, knowing quite well what was on the young bot's mind, and shook his head. He glared at the gold and black seeker with a disapproving and angry look, an 'it's your fault and you know it' fault, before addressing the youngster again. He knew of his state and still dangerous state with his withdrawal process, and it almost pained him to say it to the shaken young bot. "I'm afraid you are. But... I can help you if you want, Nitro. I'm not going to let a patient down in such a moment." Behind him, the seeker sighed apologetically.

GothGirl: "Nooo, no no nonono..." he slumped down onto the Berth, hugging himself slightly. He didn't want it. He /couldn't/ do that to an innocent... and he couldn't do that to Gold. He knew his cell was still open, but he refrained from walking across to the others, looking back up at Ratchet. "Can I...discuss it with him?"

Me: The medic nodded and put the scanner away. "Of course. If you need anything, I'll be in the surveillance room. Just wave at the camera when you're ready...» And with that he got out and the Seeker felt ashamed and a little disgusted with himself to do this to his young lover. He had gone through it all alone and didn't want anybody else to suffer this way. "I'm sorry. I was a fool and I shouldn't have forced your hand like I did. Would you ever forgive me?"

GothGirl: "Thanks Ratchet." He stepped out of his open cell and over to Gold's, leaning against the metal wall. "You didn't force my hand, fragger," he chided, playfully, trying to lighten the mood if just for a moment. His smile faded, though, and he looked down to the floor, thinking on how he could word what he was going to ask next. "Would you… hate me if I asked Ratchet to..?"

Me: He expected this question. He kneeled down and took his lover's hand through the bars, careful not to touch them. "Before you decided anything, let me tell you something, kay? When Purplewind was created, I wasn't only drunk; I was so high I floated up on the stratosphere. Yes, I was a little dirty junky then. I didn't even realised I was carrying until I got quite swollen because I was up the roof most of the time. And when my little femme was born, she had to go through a withdrawal. It was awful, it was painful and it broke my spark, but I couldn't manage to regret bringing her to life anyway. She was perfect, and in the end, she got better and was a wonderful sparkling. What I would've regretted would've been to get rid of her..."

GothGirl: Nitrowave looked like he was going to break down at that, getting down onto his knees as well, optics diverted to the floor. "Gold...I can't. I'm not...not strong enough to go through it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I put a sparkling through that..." he whispered, giving the seeker's hands a squeeze. "And...I want them; don't get me wrong, just...not until I'm healthy. Primus, I almost relapsed last night! What kind of creator would I be?"

Me: "probably a better one that I ever been, since I was all alone to raise a little sparkling while high much of the time... At least, you have help, you are on the way to being cured and you can always ALWAYS count on me. I'll be there all the way through whatever your decision is. But thought about this: the greater regret you'll ever have if you decide to get rid of it will be wondering what he/she would've look like, be like and more, if you never get the chance to have one again, it'll heat at your Spark."

GothGirl: The green and black mech nodded and seemed to think more, before looking back up to his lover. "Alright. But...if...if I /do/ relapse during gestation...I won't put it through the pain of withdrawal. So you better help me stay sober."

Me: The seeker nodded, relieved and afraid at the same time. He had jumped into something very interesting along with his young lover. He already has a daughter, and he will have another offspring soon. He got closer through the bars and kissed his Viper softly. "Didn't I do it last night? I can repeat it every time you'll need it, this I promise. I don't want this sparkling to suffer like Purplewind did. You have noting to worry about as long as I'm around." He kissed him again lovingly and smiled. "Let's call the Hatchet's back..."

GothGirl: "Mm.." Nitro grinned with each kiss, returning each one with eagerness. "I'll hold you to that promise, you know. I can still kick your aft." He grinned, that familiar, confident expression of his, and nodded before getting up reluctantly. "Ratchet!"

Me: "You can count on me, and if I slip, I'll even let you beat me to scrap..." he gave him a last kiss before he got up and to his cell where the camera was situated. Ratchet arrived a breem later and crossed his arms at the two mechs. "So, what's the verdict? Did I have to prepare a birthing unit?"

GothGirl: Nitro returned that last kiss and looked over to Ratchet, looking a bit confused at the question. "Uh...yeah? I'm keeping it, if that's what the question means?" He finally made his way back over to his designated cell, sitting back down on the berth.

Me: Ratchet's reaction was somewhat mitigated, he seems both pleased and worried at the same time. He got to Nitro and put a hand on his shoulder, a softened look on his optics. "You sure, youngling? If that is, I'll have to keep a close monitoring of you, and that means a little bit of schedule scrambling. It'll be tricky, but I'm sure you can go through this." Said the medic as he smiled.

GothGirl: "Yeah, I'm sure 's not like I'm gonna be going anywhere for a while, anyways, I'm stuck in here." He grinned, bringing his own hand up to touch the medic's hand. "Gold said he'd help me out, too...he already helped me through a near-relapse last night, and. we agreed, if it DID happen, I'd terminate."

Me: "Alright, Nitrowave. That was the wisest decision you could make." He then turned to Gold and glared at him almost menacingly, making the jet flinch a bit. The Hatchet was not a mech to scrap with... "And YOU, I hope you'll keep you promise and keep Nitro out of troubles! If you don't, I'll reformat you into a trash compactor! I would hate to have to terminate a sparkling in a couple of months..."

GothGirl: "I think he'd look better as a toaster." Nitro smirked as he egged Ratchet on, idly running his hand over his abdomen.

Me: "If you say so." Replied the medic, and he entered Nitro's cell. "Lay down, I'll run another scan to see if everything's alright." He brought out another scanner, a little different than the previous, and waved it above the small Viper's abdomen. After a breem, it beeped and he checked the data, and then smiled. "Everything looks fine by me. I'll come back once a week to check you up." He turned

Me: and left the cell, closing and locking the door behind him. After a last look at the two mechs, he left the area, grumbling something about 'inconscient' young mechs and old rusted seeker'.

GothGirl: He complied and laid down, letting ratchet run the scan, and smiled some as the medic left. "Thanks, Hatchet!" he called back to the mumbling, then turned to stare at the ceiling. "You really sure about this, Gold?"

Me: "no" the seeker replied honestly. "But there is no way to be sure of anything. Wait til you age a little and you'll understand better what I mean. There no certitude, and whatever you do, it'll have an infinite amount of results that you could never foresee." The seeker chuckled at that bit of philosophy, his own thoughtful and deep thinking surprising him a bit. "Listen to me. I talk like if I already have a servo on the scrap heap..."

GothGirl: "You do, you old rust bucket," he laughed, turning onto his side to look at his lover, joking with him. He had one leg drawn up slightly as it laid over his other, giving him some slight curves. "So...now what? We've got a week in here together...kinda...»

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
